Danny Phenex
by TheWhiteTitan
Summary: Danny Phenex was always the odd one of the Phenex Family; he had black hair with white stripes, shy around others, and very humble. But that's why Rias Gremory loved him. Danny promised Rias that he will defeat his brother, the arrogant Riser, and marry her. He left for a little training trip to become stronger. Years later, he's back to fulfill the promise he made. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**I noticed that there aren't any crossovers like this (infact, the only crossover was a challenge), and since I still need to relieve some stress, I decided to make this! A DP x HSDxD fanfic! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Highschool DxD. And that is the truth!**

Prologue: The Black Feathered Phenex

The Underworld, home of unholy being known as Devils. Despite what people believe, the Underworld isn't that bad. There were no brimstones or pits of fire. No skeletons or lost souls. In fact, it was just like the Human World, the only difference was that the sky was purple instead of blue. The Devils were also not the exaggerated monsters people has pictured them to be. They even have rules to never harm the innocent.

Because of the last war, the population of Devils has decreased drastically. In order to make more Devils in less time, the Evil Piece System was created. By using special chess pieces, the King, the strongest of the peerage, could reincarnate any being into Devils. Human, youkai, angels. It can even revive the dead.

The rankings are; Queen, the second strongest of the peerage, the Bishop, who specializes in magic, Knight, who has incredible speed, Rook, whose body is as hard as rock, and Pawn, the weakest yet strongest member of the peerage.

Within the city of the Underworld was a castle that radiates majestic power, yet gives of a feeling of warmth at the same time. This was the home of the Gremory Clan, a clan both respected for their power, and favored for their kindness. Of all the clans in the 72 Pillars, they were the nicest Devils in existence, treating their servants like family.

Inside the castle, just in front of the massive oak doors, a young girl the age of twelve was pacing around, looking very impatient. She was very attractive, due to not only her blue green eyes, smooth skin and radiant red hair, but also due to her developed assets, which seemed too big for a twelve year old. She was wearing a black and red dress.

"Where is he?" she said, pouting a bit.

Her name is Rias Gremory, heiress to the Gremory Clan. She was currently waiting for her best friend, who was visiting today.

"Ufufuf. Getting quite impatient, aren't you, Rias-sama?" someone said next to her. She turned and looked at her other best friend. "Do you want to see your prince charming that badly?"

Akeno Himejima, a beautiful black haired, purple eyed girl that was just as attractive as Rias, teased. She was wearing a white kimono jacket and a red hakama, and her hair was kept as a ponytail by an orange ribbon. She was the same age as Rias and, like her, Akeno's assets were big for her age. She was also Rias' Queen.

"Danny-kun is late," a third voice said.

That voice belonged to a little girl of eight years old. She has silver hair and amber eyes. Like Rias, she also has an impatient look on her face. She was wearing a white dress with a kitty face on the front.

She was Shirone Toujou, Rias' first Rook.

"My, my, it seems our prince charming has captured our kitty's heart," Akeno teased, putting her hand on her cheek. "But remember, after Rias-sama claims him, I'll be next. Ufufufu."

"Akeno!" Rias exclaimed to her friend with a face that matched her hair color. Shirone was also blushing, but not as red as Rias.

Akeno would have teased them more, but then they felt a familiar presence outside the castle. Rias forgot about Akeno's teasing and dashed towards the door. She eagerly opened the door before the servant could touch the door knob.

Rias smiled happily when he saw a small group of people walking up the stairs. The group consisted of three boys about her age and a girl about seventeen years old. The girl has long black hair that has an ornate headband on it, and amber eyes. She wears a black kimono that revealed most of her cleavage, a yellow obi and yellow beads around her neck. She looked almost like Shirone.

The first boy has black, spikey hair with green highlights and black eyes. He was wearing a red jacket with yellow, scale-like patches, a pair of khakis, and sneakers. On his back was a skateboard that has a red dragon painted on it.

The second boy has purple hair that was also spikey and blue eyes. He was wearing a purple hoodie and a red shirt, jeans and red running shows. He was carrying a book that has a ninja mask on the cover.

The last boy was the one that Rias was looking at. The boy has black hair that has white stripes on it and bright blue eyes. Like the other two boys, his hair was spikey. He was wearing a dress shirt with a black bow tie, a blue, fancy jacket, black pants and black shoes. There were feather-like designs on his jacket, and on the back was a symbol of a majestic bird made of fire. He was holding a small box.

This was Danny Phenex, fourth son of the Phenex Clan. The purple haired boy was Randy Cunningham, his Knight, the other boy was Jake Long, his Bishop, and the girl was Kuroka Toujou, Danny's Queen and Shirone's big sister.

Rias ran towards Danny and gave the Phenex a hug. Danny's face turned red and he looked down as Rias let go.

"H-h-hey, Rias-chan," he mumbled, offering the box to Rias. "I m-made some cookies…"

Rias smiled widely as she took the box. These were one of the reasons she liked Danny. Unlike most of the Phenex Clan, who were very arrogant, Danny was the opposite of them. He was humble, kind and never treated his servants badly. It was like he was from the Gremory Clan. And Rias find his shyness very cute.

Plus, he makes great sweets.

He was also good at cooking, something that most of the males in the Phenex Clan looked down upon, since they believed that only women should be good at cooking. He also doesn't rely on the Phenex's abilities to heal all wounds and control over fire and wind, choosing to train physically.

He was the exact opposite of his older brother. Rias grimaced when she always thinks about Riser Phenex. She absolutely loathes the man. And she wasn't the only one. Her friends didn't like the way Riser was looking at them, especially at Rias, like some piece of meat.

It was no big secret that the two siblings didn't get along. Unlike the old saying 'opposite attracts,' the two despised one another. Riser didn't like Danny for being weak and shaming their clan, while Danny didn't like Riser for his arrogance and his treatment to others just because of their status.

"Thank you, Danny-kun," Rias said with a cute smile, causing Danny to blush again. Before the two could say more, Kuroka dashed passed the two.

"SHIRONE-CHAN!" she shouted as she tackled her little sister into a hug, rubbing her cheeks to hers. "I missed you soooooo much, nya!"

"Kuroka-nee, stop!" Shirone said in an embarrassed tone, trying to get her sister to let her go, but she had a strong grip.

"Ara, ara," Akeno said, enjoying the sight of Shirone's predicament. She then turned to Danny. "It's nice to see you again, Danny-sama."

"N-nice to see you too, Akeno-chan," Danny said with a shy smile. "And you don't need to call me 'sama.' We're the same age, after all."

"Ufufuf, how bold of you," Akeno said, confusing Danny. "Trying to get me to call you on such a familiar manner. It might make people think we're are lovers."

"L-L-LOVERS!" Danny and Rias shouted in embarrassment. The two boys chuckled at their king's expression.

"But if it's Danny-sama, then I don't mind being your lover," Akeno continued, a blush painting her face.

"Geez, bro," Jake said as he elbowed Danny, who's face resembles a tomato, on the ribs. "I wish I was in your shoes."

"Who wouldn't?" Randy said with a grin. "I mean girls wanting to be yours is totally bruce!"

"Not when one of them is a sadist," Danny murmured, looking on the ground.

Though he still smiled as he saw Rias shouting at Akeno, who was just teasing Rias. Shirone gave up trying to escape from her sister's hug, and started eating the cookies Danny made while Kuroka was cuddling her little sister.

Danny always looks forward to visit Rias and her friends/peerage. Except for his little sister Ravel, his oldest brother Ruval, his peerage and his parents, no one has ever treated him normally. It was always 'Phenex-sama' this and 'Phenex-sama' that. No one was calling him Danny. It was frustrating for him.

So it was very enjoyable to be treated like an equal from those who weren't his family. The group then went to Rias' backyard to hang out.

As they all enjoyed themselves, Danny saw Rias' beautiful smile that would give his stomach butterflies.

Her radiant smile, her bell-like laugh, her eyes filled with life, and lastly, her beautiful, red hair that looks like brilliant, red flames that dance along the wind.

But it wasn't her beauty that Danny liked about her, it was her kind, adventurous personality that made her different from the other heiresses that Danny had met on important parties.

It was one of the reasons he loved her.

He placed a hand in his pocket, fingering the vial of his tears.

Phenex tears were considered important to the Phenex Clan, as they contain their healing abilities. It was also an old Phenex tradition to give the one they love their tears, as it binds them together and can cure any wounds, even when the user is near death.

Danny was thinking about giving his tears to Rias, but he was too nervous to do it. This must be what Ruval felt when he gave his tears to Jazz, his wife.

"_I will give my tears to her," _Danny thought as he let go of the vial. _"But not today."_

His thoughts were brought back to Earth when something wet hit his face. Shaking off the shock, he looked at his Rook and Knight, who were holding blue balls that were probably filled with water.

"Ha! How'd ya like my Ninja Water Balls?" Randy said as he and Jake high-fived.

Danny grinned as he raised his hands, making two fireballs that had their faces on it. Both of them paled.

"Hope you like my fireball special!" Danny shouted as he fired at his friends, who ran away.

The rest just watched as the boys dodged Danny's fireballs, laughing at the scene. It was just another fun day for them.

**And that's all, for now. I know this is different from the ol' DxD fics you may have read before and some characters are OC, but this is an AU, so there will be some difference. And here are the possible members for Danny's peerage.**

**King: Danny Phenex**

**Queen: Kuroka Toujou**

**Bishop: Jake Long, Jellal Fernandes**

**Knight: Randy Cunningham, Erza Scarlet**

**Rook: Natsu Dragneel, Naruto Uzumaki**

**Pawn: Train Heartnet, Hinata Hyuga, Gaou Rikiya, Raven, Starfire, Mizore Shirayuka, Lisanna Strauss, Asia Argento**

**Mutated Piece: Moka Akashiya**

**Hope you like the choices. I'll work on Rias Peerage next chapter. Also, if you're curious on how Danny has Kuroka as a queen, it will be revealed in one of those dramatic flashback things. And here is the harem. It won't be Highschool DxD without the harem.**

**Danny's Harem: Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Asia, Mizore, Raven, Starfire, Moka, Shirone, ?(I might add more later on.)**

**And one last thing, Issei Hyoudou will only be a side character, the kind that's used for comic relief. It's not that I don't like him, I just don't have any ideas for him. Well, that's folks. Feel free to suggest for the harem, peerage for Rias, or comic relief stories for Issei. Well, see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter is up. Glad to see some people to like this story. And thanks to your comments, I have more story ideas! What do you guys think of the Devil Spider; an Ultimate Spiderman x Highschool DxD. Just check my profile for more info about it. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

Chapter 1: The Vow of the Phenex

It's been a bad week for the young, black and white haired Phenex. He was sitting on the bed, glaring at nothing. It was rare for anyone to see Danny looking so angry before. The only thing that could make him this angry was his brother.

But now, his anger was directed at, not only Riser, but also at his and Rias' parents.

It all began a week ago, right after Rias' birthday.

_Flashback…_

Danny Phenex was walking through the halls of the Gremory Castle. On his were his peerage and his little sister, who was holding his hand, on his other hand was his present for Rias. His family was trailing behind him; Lord and Lady Phenex looking majestic as ever, his brother and sister-in-law holding each other's arm with Ruval carrying a gift. And lastly, Riser, who had a bored look on his face. On his side was his Queen, Yubelluna, a beautiful woman with purple hair wearing exotic clothes.

"Why do I need to go? I have more important things to do than waste my time here," Riser complained in his tone filled with arrogance.

"Well no one wants you here," Danny said, glaring at his brother. "So just go away already."

"Now boys," Lord Phenex said I a scolding tone. "Don't fight, especially here."

The boys mumbled yes, but that didn't stop them glaring at each other.

"Well, it's not like I have a choice," Riser said as he turned away from Danny, though he had a smug look on his face. "There is something important that will happen."

"Yeah, and I'm the Lucifer of the Underworld," Danny said as he continued walking, choosing to ignore his arrogant brother.

He didn't noticed the looks his parents exchanged.

When they reached the Grand Hall, it was full of High-Class Devils who had an air of superiority and arrogance around them. Danny ignored them as he saw Rias, who was happily chatting with Sona Sitri, a black haired girl wearing glasses and a black party dress.

She was the Heiress to the Sitri Clan, a Clan of Devils who were praised for their control over water-based spell.

There was also a boy next to Rias. He was about an inch taller than her, has spikey hair that was so black it was almost purple. He also had big muscles, like he spent his entire day working out. He was Sairaorg Bael, Rias' cousin on her mother's side. He was also the Heir to the Bael Clan, a Clan who was feared for their Power of Destruction, a power that could eradicate a mountain into nothing.

Danny quickly made his way towards Rias, his sister by his side and his peerage behind him. He saw Rias wearing a red party dress that clash magnificently well with her red hair. Akeno was wearing a black party dress, the dress showing her well-developed body. Shirone was wearing a white party dress that made her look cuter.

"Rias-chan!" Danny called as he stood in front of her, smiling shyly as he handed her his present. "H-h-happy birthday!"

"Thank you, Danny-kun!" Rias smiled brightly as she took the gift and hugged Danny, causing the young Phenex to turn bright red.

Before Danny could recover, Sairaorg trapped Danny in a headlock, grinning widely.

"How's my rival doing?" he asked as Danny flailed his arms.

"L-let go, Sai!" Danny shouted as he tried to remove the stronger boy's grip.

The two were very close friends, having the same passion for hard work; however, unlike Danny, Sairaorg was the definition of bulk. Even with his developed muscles, Danny was still considered scrawny.

But for some reason, Sairaorg saw something in Danny that made him declare him as his rival. It made Danny confused, but he never thought about it much.

He finally managed to remove Sairaorg's grip off him and said hello to Sona, who shyly greeted him back. That was one thing the two had in common; they were both shy. But if you asked Danny, he would say Sona was shyer than him. Sona was more into books, so she doesn't have much interacting with people, besides Rias and him.

He met Sona when he visited Rias a few years ago. She barely talked to him, only managing to stutter out a few words, but he somehow managed to befriend her. The two would often debate about random things, something Sona was definitely good at. He never won an argument against her, unlike Rias, who was easy to beat when it comes to debating.

Though her attitude towards Danny suddenly changed when Danny played a game of chess with her when they visited her. After watching Rias and Sona play, with Sona winning, Danny decided to play too. He knows how to play, thanks to Jazz and Ruval teaching him, saying that chess could be good for strategizing, especially to someone who plans to participate in Rating Games.

Sona was sure she could win. Boy was she wrong. Both girls were shocked when Danny defeated Sona, who only lost to her sister and father. While Rias was congratulating Danny, Sona's face flushed unhealthily.

Hesitantly, Sona asked Danny a weird question; she asked him to be her partner. Rias was shocked by the request, but Danny didn't know what she meant by that. However, being the kind, but dense boy he is, he accepted it.

Since then, Sona acted shy, well shyer than usual, when she was around Danny, something he didn't really noticed. He did noticed the heated glares Rias and Sona would sometimes share.

The group of kids just hang out, ignoring the older and boring Devils around them, since they didn't even know them. Even their children were strict and snobby. They just sat down on their own table and chatted happily, exchanging stories and jokes.

Though Danny listened mostly since Rias, Sona, Akeno, and even Shirone, would feed him some cake. He even returned the favor, though he did it nervously. He saw the girls sigh dreamily as they ate the cake he fed them.

He will never understand girls.

Suddenly, everyone quieted down when a man that looked like Rias called for attention. Beside him was a beautiful woman with a stern expression and silver hair dressed like a maid.

The man was Sirzechs Lucifer, the strongest Devil in the Underworld and leader of the Four Great Satans, the heroes of the Great War. He was also Rias' big brother. The silver-haired mage was his wife and Queen, Grayfia Lucifer, who was named 'The Strongest Queen,' as she has the power to rival the Satans.

Behind them were Lord and Lady Gremory, Rias' parents. Even though they were old, like thousand years old, they still looked like they were in their twenties. Lord Gremory has red hair that was shoulder length, and a handsome face. His wife, Lady Gremory, looked like Rias, only more mature and beautiful. On her arms was a small boy with red hair and silver eyes. He was Milicas Lucifer Gremory, son of Sirzechs and Grayfia.

"Welcome, beloved guests!" Sirzechs announced loudly, getting the people's attention. "I would first want to wish my sister a happy birthday…HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIA-TAN!"

The serious, cool-looking Satan suddenly became a child-like adult as he waved his arms around, smiling at Rias, who looked very embarrassed.

None of the guests were surprised, since it was no big secret that Sirzechs, the strongest Devil, was a giant siscon.

He stopped when his wife pulled his ear. He screamed in pain, waving his hands around. This was another common sight for the Devils.

"AAAGH! Grayfia-chan, let go! It hurts!" Sirzechs cried as Grayfia pulled harder.

"Not until you behave, dear," Grayfia said in a tone just below threatening.

Sirzechs frantically nodded, causing Grayfia let go. After fixing himself and clearing his throat, he continued with his announcement.

"Where was I?" he murmured until her remembered. "Ah yes! As you all know, since the Great War, the number of pure blood Devils has decreased drastically, so much that the pure blood Devils are almost extinct."

There was a lot of nods and murmurs of agreement with what Sirzechs said. Since the Great War, most of the Devil Population has nearly been made up of reincarnated Devils, which made one of the oldest families worried that their bloodline would soon end.

"And as such, two clans has agreed to form an arranged marriage," Sirzechs continued, causing the murmurings to increase.

As he listened, Danny noticed Riser having a smug grin on his face. That gave Danny a bad feeling.

"These two young Devils will give birth to a new bloodline, thus continuing the pure blood," Sirzechs said. "The ones who will be engaged are Riser Phenex of the Phenex Clan."

Riser suddenly stood up and waved his hand, causing most of the old Devils to applaud.

Danny's gut suddenly felt cold as the foreboding feeling grew stronger.

"...and Rias Gremory of the Gremory Clan!"

His entire world suddenly turned upside down. Danny, and the rest of the group, turned to look at Rias, who had a shocked and horrified expression.

Most of the people, however, were ecstatic. With the amazing healing abilities of the Phenex Clan combined with the Rias' Power of Destruction, they would produce strong Devils in the future.

"Both parents have agreed to this marriage, and will happen once Rias' reach adulthood," Sirzechs continued, though he seemed to be a bit down. "That is all. Please enjoy the rest of the party."

After that, Rias got up and ran away from the party, her peerage and Sona following her. Danny tried to talk to her, but Sairaorg stopped him, shaking his head.

Danny stared at the red head's retreating form with a sad expression.

_Flashback End…_

After that, when they got home, Danny confronted his parents, demanding them what they were thinking.

That was the first time he ever shouted at them. When his parents tried to explain it to him, he wouldn't listen. When he asked them why Riser and not him, they told him that Riser was stronger than him, making him the better choice.

That made him really angry.

He stormed off to his room and slammed the door shut. As he stomped, the temperature increased drastically. He didn't come out for two days, much to his parents, Ravel, Ruval, and his friends' worry.

When Ruval entered Danny's room a day later, it was a mess; the walls were scorched, the furniture was charcoaled, his bed blacken and burned. Sitting on the bed was Danny, who had his face on his knees.

When Ruval touched Danny's shoulder, the young Phenex latched to his brother and cried. Ruval only comforted him as best as he could.

Since then, he hasn't talked to his parents for days, something they were upset about. He even avoided his peerage and siblings. Riser was the only one who didn't care, he even mocked Danny whenever he had the chance.

Danny looked at the only thing that wasn't destroyed by his temper tantrum. It was picture of him and all his friends that was taken a year ago. In the center was Danny who had a small smile on his face. On his right was Rias, who was holding to his arm, glaring at Akeno, who was sitting on his left, her arms wrapped around her neck. On his lap was Shirone, who smiled happily with Danny's hand on her head. Behind them was Kuroka, who was doing the peace sigh with both hands. Sona was sitting next to Rias, who gave a shy smile. Randy was standing next to her, dong a pose that looked like he was eating an invisible sandwich. Jake and Sairaorg was standing on the left side, both flexing their arms.

He stared at the picture for a little while before standing up. He hasn't seen Rias, and he knows she was more devastated at this news than him. He decided to visit her and see if she was alright.

As he exited his room, he was greeted by a black haired, black eyed girl about his age in a maid outfit. She was really cute and had a well-developed body. Not as developed as Rias, but just enough to make most men turn to her direction.

"Danny-sama! I am glad to see you!" the girl greeted happily, wearing a relieve smile. "Are you well?"

She was Siesta, Danny's personal maid. Danny saved her during a visit in the Human World, where Ruval did some business with an old client of his. He found her being chased by a mob of people from a remote village, which had been plagued by a mysterious virus.

They believed that Siesta had something to do with the plague, since they saw her Devil wings by accident.

After rescuing her from the mob of vllagers, he asked her why she was alone. Siesta told Danny that she had been abandoned by her caretaker, since she was a Devil. When asked about her parents, she said she was an orphan.

Feeling sorry for her, Danny decided to take her with him back to the Underworld. When he asked Ruval for permission, he agreed wholeheartedly. Since then, Siesta was hired as Danny's personal maid. The reason why she was only serving him was because the young Phenex noticed the lustful looks Riser was giving to Siesta, so in order to protect her, he made her his personal maid so Riser wouldn't touch her.

Danny smiled at the girl, though it felt strain since he hasn't smiled for a long time now.

"I'm fine, Siesta-chan," he said softly. "I was just going to visit Rias-chan."

Siesta's expression changed from happy to sad when she heard Rias' name, knowing about the engagement. When you're a maid, gossip travels fast.

"I understand, Danny-sama," Siesta said with a bow. "I will go and clean your room, then."

Without waiting for an answer, she entered Danny's almost burned room, holding a broom that came from nowhere.

Danny made his way to the front door and was about to exit when a voice stopped him. He turned and saw his parents walking towards them, looking at him sadly as he glared at them.

"W-where are you going, son?" Lady Phenex asked hesitantly.

"…To Rias-chan," Danny answered stoically, causing his parents to wince a bit.

"O-okay," Lady Phenex said. "Be back so-."

She didn't finish as Danny exited through the door before opening a transporting portal.

Lady Phenex looked down with a sad expression as Lord Phenex comforted her. They were sad about the treatment their son was giving them, but they knew why he was doing it. He was angry at them. They knew he had feelings for Rias, but their greed and pride got the better of them when Riser suggested the engagement.

"What should we do, dear?" Lady Phenex asked through tear-filled eyes.

"We'll just have to wait and see what will happen," Lord Phenex replied sadly.

Meanwhile, Danny appeared in front of the Gremory's castle, standing in front of the gate. After asking permission to enter, the guards opened the gates and allowed Danny to walk towards the castle, were he entered through the door, asking where Rias was.

They told him she was in her room and hadn't left for days, making them worry greatly. He thanked them and made his way to Rias' room. As he made his way there, he stopped abruptly as he saw Sirzechs standing outside Rias' room.

Sirzechs noticed Danny and turned to look at him. He was surprised at how different Danny looked; his hair was messy, his eyes had bags under them, and his clothes were ruffled. Very different to how he normally look.

"Sirzechs-sama," Danny said coldly, causing the Satan to wince a bit.

"Danny-tan," Sirzechs said with a small, strained smile. "Why are you here?"

"I came to see Rias-chan," Danny said in the same cold tone. "Please move."

Sirzechs hesitated for a bit before he moved out of Danny's way. The young Phenex walked towards the door and knocked.

"Rias-chan? It's me, Danny," he said, waiting for the door to open.

After a few seconds, the door opened, revealing a sad looking Akeno, something he only saw once. She let him in before closing the door. Danny looked around the room. Usually, it was neat and tidy, piled with mangas, anime DVDs, anime figurines, stuff animals and posters.

He knew that his best friend was an otaku, since most of his favorite anime was introduced by her. But now, the room was a mess. Mangas littered the floor, DVD cases were on the ground, posters were torn, all the figurines had their limbs scattered around the room and the stuff animals were thrown around the room.

On the big bed was a giant lump covered by a blanket. He looked at Akeno, like she was asking her something. Akeno reluctantly nodded before she exited the room. He walked towards the bed and sat next to the lump.

"Rias-ch-?" Danny began only to be cut off when the blankets were thrown away and he was tackled by a red blur, knocking him on his back.

He looked at the girl in front of him and saw what a complete mess she looked; her hair was frazzled, her skin a sickly pale for lack of sunshine, her eyes red and puffy from crying, bas under her eyes that told him she hasn't slept a wink. She was still in her party dress, which was now messy and smells a bit.

But he didn't care. All he cared about was comforting the girl he considers important to him. Rias cried onto Danny's chest, releasing heart-wrecking sobs.

The two stayed like that for a long time until Rias finally let go, sniffling a bit. Danny wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. As the sat there, Danny noticed his present on the floor, unopened and covered in dust.

He reached for the gift, grabbed it and cleaned it before giving it to Rias.

"Happy birthday," he said with a small smile.

Rias looked at the gift before she turned to Danny. She slowly grabbed the gift and tore the wrapper. She was soon holding a box that had two figures in it; one was a black haired boy wearing blue and a white arm protector. Next to him was a brown haired girl wearing a school uniform.

"Flame of Recca," Danny said with a nostalgic smile. "Remember when we used to dress up like them and pretend to summon dragons made of fire."

Rias nodded, smiling a bit. This was one of their favorite shows since they were kids. She really enjoyed the romance in it while Danny enjoyed how the hero use his fire powers.

"Remember the time when we played the scene where Recca said he'll always protect Yanagi, no matter what," Danny said, remembering how he blushed when he said those embarrassing words to Rias.

"Yeah, I remember…" Rias said with a nod. Those were one of her precious moments that she would treasure.

"And just like Recca…I will protect my princess," Danny said as he suddenly stood up and kneeled in front of Rias, much to her surprise.

"Danny-kun?"

Danny looked at her, his eyes filled with determination, something she rarely saw in him.

"Rias Gremory, from this day forward, I, Danny Phenex, vow to protect you and your happiness, as your personal hero," Danny said with conviction. "I promise to do whatever it takes to make you happy. That I swear on the flames of my wings."

Rias stared at Danny in shock before a big smile appeared on her face. She lunged at him and gave him a bone-crushing hug. The fell on the floor as Rias buried her face into Danny's neck, crying tears of happiness.

Normally, Danny would be blushing a storm whenever Rias hugged him, but he didn't. He wouldn't allow his shyness to appear now. He needed to be strong so he can protect her.

He needed to be strong to protect his princess.

**And that's a wrap. Hope you enjoyed it. I really liked Flame of Recca, one my ol' time favs, so I decided to add that for the story. Hope you like the little drama I made. They never really showed how the engagement happened, so I decided to improvise on how it happened. Now, for Rias' peerage!**

**King: Rias Gremory**

**Queen: Akeno Himejima**

**Bishop: Gasper Vladi, Elsa **

**Rook: Shirone Toujou, Eve Lunatique**

**Knight: Kiba Yuuto, Rose**

**Pawn: Issei Hyoudou(5 pawns), Theresa Fowler, Saeko Busujima, ?**

**Hope you like the choices. I have two vacant spots for pawns, so could you give me some suggestions? **

**And now for the pairings, since some reviewers wanted to add some to the harem.**

**Danny x Rias, Akeno, Shirone, Kuroka, Asia, Starfire, Raven, Mizore, Moka, Sona, Siesta, Elsa, Ophis, Serafall, Saeko, ?**

**Naruto x Hinata, ?**

**Jake x Rose**

**Randy x Theresa**

**Jellal x Erza**

**Natsu x Lisanna**

**Train x Eve**

**Sirzechs x Grayfia**

**Ruval x Jazz**

**Issei x Irina(I may be turning Issei into a side character, but even side characters need love!)**

**And that's all, for now. Next chapter, I will introduce Sona's peerage. After her, Sairaorg. I really like the guy, it's his dad that I can't stand. You know the drill, you can suggest some peerage members, harem ideas, funny omakes, etc. Speaking of omake, here's the first one!**

**Omake 1: Personality Test!**

"Hey guys, look what I found, nya!" Kuroka shouted to the group, waving a magazine in her hand.

"What's that, Kuroka?" Danny asked, petting Shirone on the head as Kuroka stopped in front of them.

"I found a magazine that can tell what our personalities are like, nya!" Kuroka said, showing the magazine to them. "You guys wanna try it?"

"Sounds fun," Rias said with an eager expression. "Me first!"

After everyone answered the questions in the magazine, Kuroka announced their personalities.

Rias: Adventurous and caring.

Akeno: Sadistic and submissive.

Shirone: Tsundere.

Jake: Brash and overconfident.

Randy: Overconfident.

Kuroka: Airhead and cunning.

Danny: Kind but clueless.

Everyone looked at Danny, who was staring at them with a confused expression.

"Yup," Kuroka said as she closed the magazine. "It's very accurate."

They all agreed, much to Danny's confusion.

"What do you guys mean by that?" Danny asked with a clueless expression.

"Hey Ria-tan!" Sirzechs greeted, appearing out of nowhere. "Whatcha doin? Hm…what's that?" he pointed at the magazine.

"It's a personality test," Rias replied.

"Can I try?" Sirzechs asked childishly.

After answering the questions, Kuroka told Sirzechs his personality.

Sirzechs: idiot.

"How accurate," the group said in unison with deadpanned expressions.

"So mean!" Sirzechs cried.

**Well, that's done. Hope you guys find the omake funny. Well, see you later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Where was I? Oh right, welcome back to another chapter on Danny Phenex. I'm really glad you guys like it. Well, let's get cracking!**

Chapter 2: To Become Stronger

Danny Phenex was currently with his peerage, training like there's no tomorrow. Jake's hands were red dragon claws, striking on a giant boulder, Randy was wearing a skin tight, black suit and mask with red lining. He was holding two swords and cutting up the straw dummies. Kuroka was meditating on a tree stump, her face surprisingly calm yet conflicted. Danny was making a giant fireball, sweat dripping from his brow.

Without warning, the fireball exploded in front of him, causing him to be blown back towards the ground.

"Ow…" Danny muttered as he sat up, rubbing his head.

"You okay there, nya?" Kuroka asked as she and the others went towards the Danny, looking worried.

"I'm fine," Danny said as he stood up, only to stagger and fall again. He would have hit the floor if it weren't for his Queen catching him.

"Dude, you need to rest," Jake said, his hands returning to normal. "You've been at it for six hours straight. Not even your healing capabilities can restore your magical energies."

"I…need…to keep…going…" Danny panted as he tried to steady himself, only to fall on his knees. "But then again…rest is best…"

With a sweat drop, Kuroka led Danny towards the sidelines with Randy and Jake behind them. She laid Danny on the ground before she sat down and conversed with Jake and Randy as Danny rested. Siesta walked towards them holding a picnic basket.

"I made some refreshments," she said as she pulled out a thermos and some rice balls. "And some food."

Jake and Randy eagerly took the rice balls and ate it ravenously while Kuroka took a sip of tea.

"You'll make a good wife someday, Siesta," the two boys said with tears of happiness. Siesta blushed from the compliment as she peeked at Danny from the corner of her eye.

Meanwhile, Danny was staring at the rice ball on his hand, thinking about the training they've been doing for the last three days. After the vow he made to Rias, he decided to stop mopping and think of a way to stop the engagement. When Danny was looking for a way to break the engagement between Riser and Rias, he discovered that the only way to the break the engagement was to force Riser to cancel it. In order to do that, he realized he needed to beat Riser in a Ratings Game; a pretend war where two High-Class Devils can settle their disputes by fighting each other, peerage to peerage.

But it wouldn't be easy. Riser was considered a prodigy in the Phenex Clan, just next to Ruval. He didn't need to work hard to gain his power, unlike Danny.

So he and his peerage began training to become stronger. From dawn till dusk, they spent the three days training like there was no tomorrow. The only times they've stopped training was during meals and bedtime.

He was both happy and sad with the recent developments. Happy that his friends were improving greatly and sad that he was the only one not improving.

It's not that he can't control fire and wind, in fact, his control is almost at a prodigy's level. It's just that all of his Clan's techniques seemed wrong to him. Even the most simple of spells would explode on his face.

Riser knew this and he would, of course, rub on Danny's face that he was a failure as a Phenex, who couldn't even do a basic fire ball. Ruval and Ravel, on the other hand, would encourage him, but Danny knew he could never master those spells.

He still hasn't spoken to his parents. Aside from a few words, he ignored them. He wasn't angry at them, he just didn't want to see them. He was still hurt by what they did, even if it was for the clan.

He sighed as he bit the rice ball, chewing slowly. As he pondered about techniques, his mind wandered to Rias. He smiled a bit as he heard Rias was doing well. Even though she wanted to visit him, he told her not to, in case she ran into Riser.

He also told her that he would be training for a while, so he can't visit her, which made her a bit down.

"_Hm…I haven't visited Rias-hime for a while…" _Danny thought as he finished the rice ball. With a nod, he slowly stood up and patted the dirt off his pants.

"Everyone clean up," he announced, getting their attention. "We're gonna visit Rias-hime and the others."

"Right!" they all said. They didn't bother commenting that Danny called her hime instead of chan. They felt Danny changed a bit after the party.

After he freshened up, Danny went to the kitchen to make some sweets for Rias. It would be rude to go to a friend's house without bringing something.

As he was mixing the ingredients, he began to think about his problem. He wondered why he was so different to the rest of his family. Not only couldn't perform the clan's basic spells, but he looks so different. His hair wasn't blond, he's eyes were a different hue than the normal blue. And his wings…

Looking around to see if the coast is clear, Danny released his wings. Unlike the normal Devil wings, which were bat-like and leathery, the Phenex's wings were bird-like and made of flames. The bigger the wings are, the powerful the owner is.

Unlike his family's wings, which were normal in color, his were like his hair; black and white. His parents were shocked and confused on why their youngest son's wings were so different. He also has two flames, the Phenex's flames and the mysterious black flames.

He tried avoiding using the black flames for two reasons; he didn't want to be more different than he already is, and every time he tried to use the clan's techniques, it was like pulling a giant boulder with his finger. It was like the black flames didn't want to be used for those techniques.

"Danny-sama?" a voice suddenly said, causing Danny to quickly retract his wings. He turned and saw Siesta walking towards him.

"You need something, Siesta-chan?" he asked kindly, getting a blush from the maid.

"I was checking on you to see if you were all right," Siesta said with a slight bow. "If you want, I could finish baking for you."

"Nah, it's okay," Danny said as he placed the mixture into a muffin tray. "I like doing this."

Siesta smiled and nodded before leaving Danny. Unknown to the young, clueless Phenex, he was like a heartthrob to the young maids of the Phenex Clan. Not only was he good looking and humble, he was also nice, unlike his brother, who would grope them shamelessly. Danny would always offer help whenever he saw a maid carry something big or when they were cleaning.

This caused the maids to look at him differently, some even giggled when he looked at them, much to his confusion. Siesta was one of those maids.

A few minutes later, holding a box of cupcakes, Danny and his peerage were walking towards a transportation portal that would send them to Rias' home. Siesta decided to tag along, since she said it was her duty as his maid to follow him and to satisfy his needs.

Not really getting what she meant, Danny just nodded and let her come along. Once they reached the Gremory Castle's gates, the guards welcomed them and opened the gates. Danny asked one of the servants where Rias was and he replied that she and her peerage were in the gardens.

Thanking the servant, they made their way to the gardens. When they got there, they were surprised by what they saw. The entire area looked like it had been through a demolition site; craters filled the ground, boulders were thrown everywhere, some trees, straw dummies and grass were black and smoking.

On the center of the destruction were Rias, Akeno and Shirone, looking very exhausted. Danny and his friends ran towards them.

"What the juice happened here?" Randy asked, getting the three girls attention.

"Danny-kun?" Rias said as Danny helped her sit up, holding her back to support her. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to visit then I noticed your garden completely destroyed," Danny said as he looked around the place that used to be a garden. "Mind telling me why you're blowing up the innocent flowers?"

Rias chuckled a bit as Kuroka and Siesta helped Shirone and Akeno up.

"When you said that you were going to train, I…I didn't want to hold you back," Rias said, looking down so Danny won't see her blushing face. "So we started training."

"I'm glad that you decided to train, Rias-hime," Danny said with a small smile, not seeing Rias' face becoming redder when he called her princess. "But you're not holding me back. Now stand up and hang out. Resting is an important aspect of training."

Rias tried to say she can train more, but her stomach answered for her. Rias covered her face as her stomach growled loudly.

"Ara, ara," Akeno said with a mischievous smile. "What a loud declaration of hunger, Rias-sama."

"Be quiet, Akeno!"

The group were now resting on the untouched part of the garden, enjoying the treats Danny made. Randy and Jake were lying on the soft grass while Kuroka was nibbling on a cupcake. Danny was being sandwiched by four girls; Rias and Akeno were leaning on his side, Shirone sitting on his lap while munching on a cupcake, and Siesta behind him, acting as his pillow.

He felt really uncomfortable as he felt three pairs of soft mounds pressing against his body. Though his mind suddenly wandered back to his other problem, causing him to sigh sadly.

"What's wrong, Danny-kun?" Rias asked, noticing the sad look on Danny's face.

"It's nothing, Rias-hime," Danny replied. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on his cheek. "Ow!"

"Don't 'it's nothing' me, Danny-kun," Rias said with a pout and glare as she pinched him. "Now what is it?"

"Ohay, ohay!" Danny cried, wanting Rias to stop pinching him. Though, he had to admit; Rias was cute when she's angry. "Juz sop finching ve!"

Rias let go, letting Danny rubbed his red cheek. He looked at Rias, who was waiting for an answer. He sighed.

"It's just…I'm having troubles mastering my clan's techniques," he said, looking down. "It's like they weren't made for me."

The girls let go of Danny and looked at him.

"But what about those fireballs you always use?" Rias asked, confused.

"I made that move," Danny explained as he made a fireball with her face on it. "Aside from that, every other moves end up blowing on my face."

"That would be a problem," Akeno agreed. "If you're going to be burned, it should be by my hands. Ufufufufu."

Everyone gave her a deadpanned expression, though she did managed to lighten the mood.

Suddenly, Rias got an idea.

"How about you make your own moves?" Rias suggested.

Danny and his peerage suddenly froze, their eyes widening. Suddenly, Rias yelped when Danny hugged her and started spinning her around.

"Hime, you're a genius!" he said happily as he put her down. "Make my own moves. The answer was so simple, it's brilliant! Alright, guys, get ready for some training!"

His peerage groaned as Rias' peerage and Siesta smiled at the scene of Danny jumping and cheering.

_Three Weeks Later…_

"Phenex Fire Gun!" Danny shouted as he pointed at a straw dummy with a finger gun. His finger started producing a small, black fire ball at the dummy. The fire hit the dummy and it exploded, turning the straws into ashes.

He blew the smoke off his finger and grinned. After that visit with Rias, Danny and his friends went back to the Phenex Castle and he immediately started creating moves that he could use with his black flames instead of using the ordinary, orange flames.

He already made a few moves, thanks to all the animes and mangas Rias showed him all those years ago. Japanese art really is an inspiring form of art.

He was about to use another move when he felt someone behind him, someone he really didn't want to see.

"What do you want, teme?" Danny demanded angrily, glaring at Riser, who was sneering at him.

"Just wanting to see you waste your time with those sorry excuses for techniques," he said in a mocking voice. "How pathetic you really are if you need to make your own moves."

Danny just huffed and turned his back on him. He was about to continue, but Riser suddenly said something that made the young Phenex stop.

"Rias sure is a beauty," Riser said, smirking when he saw Danny froze. "To have such a sexy body and still growing! I can't wait for my wedding night with her."

Danny gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, trying to calm down. Riser wanted him to be mad, but he won't give in.

"Ah! Let's not forget about those two other girls," Riser said with a cruel grin. "Akeno and Koneko. Thise two would be just as sexy as Rias. And once I marry her, they'll be mine as well. I could use more for my harem!"

Danny was shaking with rage, but he tried to keep his mind calm. He was taking deep breaths to keep his emotions in check.

But he lost it after Riser opened his mouth.

"Once I'm through with them, they'll be lusting after my cock," he sneered. "I'll train them day and night until they become my personal sluts!"

"Shut up…"

"What?" Riser said in a mocking tone.

"Shut…up…"

"I can't hear you?"

"SHUT UP!"

Danny's wings suddenly flared behind him, growing as his rage increased. Riser looked slightly surprised by the intensity of the heat.

"PHENEX FIRE CANNON!" Danny snarled as he placed his hands in front of him and fired a black fireball the size of a cannon ball. The attack hit Riser on the chest before it exploded.

"PHENEX GATTLING FIRE!" Danny continued his assault by spinning his arms like a windmill in front of him, firing multiple fireballs at the same time. Smoke started rising as Danny didn't slow down his attack.

He slowly stopped his arms and fell on his knees, gasping for air. His head finally cool.

"Impressive," a voice said above him, causing him to freeze in shock. Before he could look up, someone kicked him in the stomach, sending him across the field. He was on his back, wincing as his healing abilities healed his bruised stomach.

He saw Riser, whose injuries were rapidly healing. The only thing he managed to permanently damage was his shirt and jacket.

"You actually managed to make me bleed," Riser said as he wiped the blood trailing from his mouth. "But it's not enough to beat me, little trash."

He gave another vicious kick to Danny's stomach, causing the boy to cough and wheeze painfully. Riser continued his assault, laughing as Danny coughed some blood.

"Let me show you a real Phenex technique," Riser said as his hand was lit, a cruel expression on his face.

Before he could make his move, a hand grabbed his wrist. He turned and saw Ruval Phenex, and he didn't look happy.

"Stop right there, Riser," Ruval said in a cold tone. "Before I make you."

Riser just stared at him before he clicked his teeth and pulled out of Ruval's grip. He then walked away, not before giving Danny one last sneer. Ruval quickly kneeled down and helped his little brother up.

"Are you okay?" Ruval asked in a soft tone.

"…I'm…" Danny muttered softly.

"What?" Ruval asked. He suddenly noticed tears falling from the ground.

"I'm weak…" Danny said, his shoulders shaking. All that training, all the hard work, was wasted when Riser showed Danny the difference between their powers.

Was there a way to become stronger, strong enough to protect Rias from Riser? And it wasn't just Rias now, Akeno and Koneko are in danger if Riser managed to marry Rias.

"I trained so hard, I made moves that I thought could help me, but…" Danny said as he kneeled to the ground on all fours, his body healed but his pride wounded. "How can I become strong!? How can I surpass a prodigy like him!? How!?"

Ruval watched as Danny clutched his head and asked how to become stronger. It was sad to see his favorite brother so down. He kneeled next to him and placed a hand on his hair, something he did when Danny was four.

"You'll find a way," Ruval said in an encouraging tone. "You're a smart kid so this won't be a problem."

The sobs Danny was releasing turned into soft hiccups. He slowly lifted his head and looked at Ruval with bleary eyes.

"But…I don't what to do…" Danny said, rubbing his eyes. "Help me, Ni-sama."

"Sometimes, the answer is in front of us," Ruval said as he helped Danny up his feet. "It's been a long day, Danny. Let's get you to bed."

Ruval led the distraught Phenex to his room, when they got there, he ruffled his hair a bit to cheer him up, and bid him good night.

Danny didn't bother to change his clothes. He sat down on his bed and sighed.

He vowed to protect Rias, yet he didn't know how. How can he protect her from Riser, who is prodigy while he was the runt of the liter.

"Damn it!" Danny exclaimed as he kicked his desk, causing both the picture frame and a manga to fall.

He quickly picked up the picture, hoping it wasn't damaged. He sighed in relief as he placed the picture back on the desk. He then picked up the manga and was about to close it when he noticed something interesting about it.

It was Dragon Balls, one of his top ten favorites. He read on how Son Goku traveled the world in two years, training hard and becoming strong. He met friends and foes that helped him become the hero he was and defeated the evil King Piccolo in the World Martial Arts Tournament.

Suddenly, his eyes widened as he stood up. This could be the answer he was looking for. He would go on a journey and train in unfamiliar areas to improve himself. He would leave his home and become stronger.

But then, he would leave his little sister, his oldest brother, Akeno, Koneko…

He would leave Rias.

He stood still, trying to make a decision. If he leaves, Rias would be sad, something he didn't want to cause. But if he stay, he wouldn't become strong enough to beat Riser.

After much thinking, he decided what to do. He exited his room and went to his parents' room.

He stood in front of the door before taking a deep breath and knocked. He heard a soft "enter." He opened the door and saw his parents getting ready for bed.

"Son?" Lady Phenex asked, surprised to see her youngest son outside their room when he hasn't talked to them for many days now. "Is something wrong?"

"Not really," Danny said, looking uncomfortable. "I need to ask permission for something."

He told them his request, and saw that they weren't happy about it.

"Are you sure, son?" Lord Phenex asked, worried written all over his face. "What you're asking is very dangerous."

"If I want to defeat Riser, I need to do this," Danny said with a determined expression. "I am asking you to please let me do this."

The parents looked at each other, feeling conflicted. They didn't want their son to put himself in danger in this crazy idea of his, but they have never seen Danny this determined before.

After a long talk, they told Danny their decision.

_The Next Morning…_

"This is not going to go well," Danny muttered as he walked towards the Gremory Castle, this time alone. His peerage were back home, preparing themselves. He was given a day to say good bye to Rias.

"She is so going to kill me," he said as the servants welcomed him. He nodded back at them.

"Danny-kun!" a voice said, getting his attention. He looked up and saw Rias, Akeno and Shirone on the stairs, surprised to see him. Rias ran towards him and hugged him, something he returned. "What are you doing here? Where are the others?"

"I came alone," Danny said as Rias let go. "I…have some news…"

Danny told them about his training trip that might take years to finish. The three girls listened to Danny and they were not happy. They tried to change his mind, but he told them why he needed to do this.

They didn't like it, but they knew that it had to be done.

Akeno and Shirone decided to give Rias and Danny some time alone, which the two were thankful.

The two friends decided to just hang out, so they sneaked out of the castle, wearing a disguise so no one would recognize them.

Rias tied her hair in twin tails and was wearing a blue cap, a pair of jean shorts and a white shirt. Danny was wearing a gray hoodie with the hood up to hide his hair and a pair of khaki shorts.

The two spent their day having fun, enjoying their time together. They hang out in the park and played on the playground, they ate at an ice cream parlor, sharing a banana split, they walked around the park, telling stories and laughing with each other. For once, they were normal children just enjoying life.

They ended their day by watching the sunset on a small hill, holding each other's hands.

"…I wish this day could last forever," Rias said as she held Danny's hand tighter.

"Me too, Rias-hime," Danny said with a sad expression, his eyes reflecting the sunlight.

Danny then led Rias back home, making sure they weren't caught. When they made it to her room and changed back to their clothes, they had dinner with the Gremory Family, who were now aware of Danny's trip.

Danny was about to go home, but Rias asked him to stay with her for the night. She gave him those sad, puppy eyes, so it was hard to refuse. He told his peerage to meet him in front of the Gremory Castle gates.

He then took a short bath and was now sitting in Rias' room, looking around the place that might change once he got back. He turned when he heard Rias enter the room, drying her hair with a towel.

Danny offered to dry it for her, since he has a lot of practice when drying Ravel's hair. Rias agreed and let Danny dry and comb her hair, which felt good to her.

Then it was time for bed. Rias then took off her night gown and underwear, leaving her naked. Danny slightly turned away, his face red. He was already used to Rias' weird habit of sleeping naked.

The two climbed on her bed and Rias immediately wrapped her arms around him and buried her face on his chest.

"Good night, Danny-kun."

"Good night, Rias-hime."

Danny then felt something wetting his shirt and realized Rias was crying. He wrapped his arms around her to comfort her before embracing the darkness, hoping that morning wouldn't come too soon.

It was now morning and Danny was standing outside the gates with Rias, her peerage and her family. A few minutes later, Kuroka, Jake and Randy appeared from a transportation circle with Ruval, Jazz, Ravel, Lord and Lady Phenex.

Kuroka was hugging Shirone, crying how she will miss her adorable sister. Ravel was hugging Danny, crying loudly. Ruval and Jazz hugged Danny too, saying good luck. His parents and Rias' parents also wished him luck and hugged him. Sirzechs shook his hand in a child-like manner while Gryafia bowed.

He then turned to the three girls he won't see for a long time. Shirone gave him a back-breaking hug, telling him that she will miss his treats, Akeno just smiled mischievously and kissed him on the cheek, and he blushed and smiled a bit by that. Rias then hugged him and told him to come back quickly. She also gave him something, the gift he gave her weeks ago; a figure of Recca. She told him to better come back so he can return that to her. Danny nodded and placed it in his bag.

"Rias-hime…" Danny said as Rias kissed his other cheek. "I want you to keep this for me."

Danny grabbed something from his pocket and gave it to Rias, who took it. She saw that it was a vial that had a clear liquid in it. She gasped when she realized what it was.

"Keep it safe for me, please?" Danny said with a small smile. Rias nodded and held the tears closely to her chest.

"Danny," Ruval said as he ruffled Danny's hair for the last time. "Here, I want you to have this."

He handed something small to Danny, who took it. His eyes widened when he saw that it was an Evil Piece, but not just any Piece, but a Mutation Piece.

"Ni-sama, I can't," Danny said as he tried to give the piece back, looking at Ruval, who just smiled.

"Think of it as a going away gift," he said as he pushed Danny's hand back. "Besides, I don't need it. Be safe."

"Ni-sama…" Ravel said, crying sadly as her mother comforted her.

"Stay safe, son," Lord Phenex said with a worried expression.

Danny nodded before facing his peerage, who already said their goodbyes.

"You guys don't have to go with me," he said.

"Dude, we're your peerage," Jake said as he slung his bag over his shoulders. "Wherever you go, we follow."

"There's no way you can survive out there without us!" Randy said, holding a rucksack.

"We will always be by your side, nya!" Kuroka said with a smile.

"Everyone…" Danny said with a smile.

"I'll be coming too!" Siesta said, appearing next to Danny, carrying a large bag.

"Siesta-chan!?" Danny exclaimed in shock, surprised to see his maid there appear out of nowhere.

"Your parents said that I should come along to take care of your needs," Siesta said with a smile. "And as your personal maid, it is my duty to do so."

Danny just stared at her before smiling a bit. He looked back to the people who said goodbye before waving at them.

"Alright!" Danny shouted as he turned away from them and started walking. "Let's go!"

"RIGHT!" his peerage and Siesta exclaimed, following Danny to wherever he goes.

"_Wait for me, Rias-hime," _Danny thought before he and his friends entered a transportation circle that would take him to who knows where.

**And that's all my friends. Next chapter will be the part where Issei will meet Rias' peerage and highlights on Danny's training trip. And as promised, Sona's peerage.**

**King: Sona Sitri**

**Queen: Tsubaki Shinra**

**Bishop: Haley Long, Momo Hanakai**

**Knight: Kagura Mikazuchi, Bennia**

**Rook: Loup Garou, Tsubasa Yura**

**Pawn: Saji Genshirou (Four Pawns), Shikamaru Nara, Ruruko Nimura, Wendy Marvell (Two Pawns)**

**And Rias Final pawn will be Gray Fullbuster, because it'll be funny with him in it. Xenovia and Irina will have another role in the story. Hope you like my choices. Now omake time!**

**Omake 2: Ninja says what?**

Jake and Randy were doing their daily spar. Randy was holding two swords while Jake was using his dragon claws.

"Ninja slash!" Randy shouted as he swung his swords towards Jake, who dodged and tried to slam Randy to the ground.

"Ninja slide!" Randy shouted as he slide away before pulling out two light-blue balls. "Ninja Cold Ball!"

He threw the balls towards Jake, who spat fire from his mouth.

"Ninja dash!" Randy shouted as he dashed towards Jake, dodging the fire. He then got behind the dragon boy. "Ninja kick!"

He kicked the green-haired boy to the ground.

"Okay man, what's the deal with saying 'Ninja' all the time?" Jake asked, rubbing his back.

"I say 'Ninja' cause I'm the Ninja, ninja," Randy said. "You jealous, ninja?"

"Dude, I think you have a problem," Jake said.

"I, ninja, don't, ninja," Randy said before he realized what he just said. "Ninja? What, ninja ninja."

"Randy, you're starting to scare me," Jake said, backing away from Randy.

"Ninja, ninja ninja ninja?" Randy said frantically. "Ninja!"

"Help! Randy's broken!" Jake shouted as he ran away from Randy, who was running after him.

"NINJA!"

**Well, next chapter I will introduced Sairaorg's peerage and another omake! Please read and review. See you later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! And a very Happy Holiday to you guys! I hope you guys aren't waiting long! I have to admit, this is becoming one of my favorite works. Anyway, enjoy another chapter from yours truly. This chapter will mostly highlight the important parts of his trip, so it may get confusing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this story.**

Chapter 3: Training Trip

"Wow," Danny said as he and his friends looked around the city of Kyoto. "Jazz wasn't kidding. This place is beautiful."

"Where's our first stop, nya?" Kuroka asked, looking around the city.

"We're going to the Youkai Faction," Danny said as they walked through streets of Kyoto. "Maybe we can learn something from them."

"We're already learning here," Randy said as he and Jake were eating some takoyaki, okonomiyaki, fried squid and dango.

"Yeah," Jake said as he swallowed a mouthful of octopus balls. "You guys can go ahead. We'll catch up."

With a twitch from his eye, Danny grabbed his two friends by the collar and dragged them away from the food carts. Kuroka and Siesta followed them, holding some fried squid and dango.

_Time skip…_

Danny, his peerage and Siesta were sitting in front of the leader of the Yokai Faction, feeling very nervous. The leader was Yasaka Namikaze, wife of the late Minato Namikaze, who was the leader before her until he died fighting Orochimaru, the White Snake that tried to take the faction through force.

She has blonde hair and amber eyes. Her incredibly developed body hidden by her elegant kimoto, very different from Kuroka's, who's body was showing. She also had long fox ears and behind her were nine tails.

Besides her were two youkais, another Kyuubi with orange hair and blood red eyes and an old saru with white hair and a pointed beard with a pipe in his mouth.

"So why has the Son of the Phenex come to my territory?" she asked, looking at the group in front of her. She noted that most of them were children, just a year older than her son.

"We…we've come here for training," Danny said as he placed his head on the ground, bowing to Yasaka. "My peerage and I are in a journey to become stronger for a…certain event. And due to my…problems, I cannot train in my clan's techniques."

"I see," Yasaka said, nodding a bit. She has heard rumors of the black-haired Phenex, on how he can't use the Phenex Clan's techniques, but this was the first time she heard proof of it. "And how do I know that this isn't a trick?"

"I swear on the flames of my wings that were are here to become stronger," Danny said as he looked at Yasaka in the eyes. The two stared at each other before Yasaka smiled.

"Very well," she said as she stood up. "How long will you be staying?"

"About a week or two, if that is okay," Danny replied.

"Then I hope you have a pleasant stay, Phenex-sama," Yasaka said before she exited the room, followed by her two guards.

"Thank you, Yasaka-sama," Danny said before the doors closed. When they were alone, everyone sighed in relief, holding breaths.

"That was so scary," Jake said as he calmed his beating heart.

"Geez man," Randy said as he turned to Danny. "You must have guts to look her into the eyes like that…Danny?"

They all turned to Danny, who fainted on his sit, shaking with nervousness.

"Are you sure that is wise, Yasaka-chan?" the saru said as he inhaled the tobacco through his pipe.

"I am sure, Hiruzen-san," Yasaka said with a small smile. "You don't see kids like them anymore. The look in his eyes remind me of Minato's eyes."

"Which look; the one when he was terrified of you or the one when he wanted to run away?" the Kyuubi asked when he remembered how scared Minato was during Yasaka's periods, earning a punch from Yasaka.

"Don't tease your sister too much, Kurama," Hiruzen chided in good nature.

"Besides," Yasaka continued, ignoring her brother. "There's another reason why I let them stay."

Kurama raised an eyebrow before he figured it out.

"Is it about Naruto?"

Yasaka nodded as they entered a room, Yasaka's office. She walked towards the window where they saw a young eleven year old boy with spikey, sun-kissed hair and blue eyes. On his cheeks where whisker marks. On his head were orange fox ears and he had nine small tails on his back. He was dressed in an orange kimoto and was playing with a six year old girl who had blonde hair, fox ears and nine tails.

"Naruto always wanted to live a different life, just like his father did before I met him," Yasaka said with a small smile.

_Time skip…_

Danny was sparring with Kuroka as Jake and Randy were practicing their own moves. Siesta was sitting on the sidelines, cheering for them. Unknown to them, Naruto Namikaze was hiding behind the trees, watching them with fascination.

Danny fired at Kuroka who dodged with a grace only a cat has. Kuroka then swiped at Danny, who ducked and aimed a punch on her, which she caught. She threw Danny to the air, where h spun around and aimed a finger gun at Kuroka.

"Phenex Fire Gun!" he shouted as he fired a ray of black fire towards Kuroka, who jumped away. The attack hit the ground, making a crater the size of a small car. Kuroka then jumped towards Danny before he could recover ad kicked him towards the ground.

Groaning, Danny sat up, rubbing his head as Kuroka appeared in front of him with a cat-like grin.

"I win again, Danny-kun, nya," Kuroka said as she helped the young Phenex up. The moment she took his hand, Danny pulled her to the ground, pounce on her and placed a knee on her ample chest, his fist aimed at her face.

"Think again," Danny said with a grin at the surprise look on Kuroka. "Do you submit?"

"…Fine, nya," Kuroka said with a pout. Danny grinned widely as he stood up and helped his Queen stand up. "…You know, it's not very nice to spy on your guests, nya."

Surprised, Naruto saw how Kuroka looked at where he was hiding. Danny followed her gaze, making Naruto nervous. Reluctantly, Naruto walked out of the tree and towards the group.

"Who are you?" Danny asked politely. This made Naruto more confident as he flashed them a foxy grin.

"I'm Naruto Namikaze, dattebayo!" he said cheerfully.

_Dattebayo? _they all thought as they stared at the whisker-marked boy.

"I'm Danny Phenex," Danny said with a smile. He then introduced his friends, who greeted the young blonde. "So why were you spying on us?"

"Um…well I was curious since I've never seen Devils before," Naruto said in a sheepish tone, rubbing the back of his head. "And when you guys started sparring, I kinda got more curious."

"Do you fight?" Danny asked.

"Are you kidding? I'm the best ninja there is, dattebayo!"

"I see," Danny said with a grin. "Wanna spar a little?"

_Time skip…_

"Are you sure about this, Naruto?" Danny asked the young Kyuubi, who was looking at him with a determined expression. Next to Naruto was a suitcase filled with his stuff. Instead of wearing an orange kimoto, he was wearing black pants and an orange shirt.

"Yeah!" he said with confidence burning in his eyes. "I already asked my mom and she said that she approves. I'm gonna miss Kunou-chan, but I want to do this."

"If you're sure," Danny said before looking at his peerage. "What do you guys think?"

"I say he is in!" Jake said with a grin.

"Let the guy join, it'll be nice to have another ninja on the team," Randy said with a thumbs up.

"He's got potential, nya," Kuroka said with a nod and a smile.

Danny then turned to Naruto and grinned. "Well, guess you're in." With a wave of his hand, Danny summoned his Evil Piece set from a pocket dimension. "Lie down on the ground then we'll begin."

Naruto nodded as he lied to the hard ground. Danny was looking at his pieces before he picked up a Rook. He placed the piece on Naruto's chess before he began chanting.

"I command thee, Naruto Namikaze, on my name, Danny Phenex," he chanted as the skies suddenly turned crimson red as the chess piece glowed. "Become my servant and walk these lands as a Devil," the Rook piece started sinking into Naruto's chest. "Thou shall lead a new life as my Rook, comrade and friend! Now rise!"

The Rook finally entered Naruto's chest, the glow going with it. When that was done, Naruto sat up and stared at his chest.

"Huh, I thought that would hurt," he commented as he stood up. He looked at his new friends, who smiled at him. On his back were giant, bat-like wings.

"It's official, welcome to my peerage," Danny said as he offered a handshake to Naruto, to which he took.

_Time skip…_

"That is one big temple," Jake commented as they all looked at a majestic temple, their last stop before leaving Kyoto.

"That's the Hyuuga Temple," Naruto explained as they saw a beautiful woman with long hair and white, pupiless eyes. "They're a family of priests and priestess who guards the Tablet of Kaguya. Legends say that she was the Mother of the Juubi, the First Youkai who tried to destroy all of humanity. She was then stopped by the Sage of the Six Paths who taught youkai and humans how to use chakra. The Hyuugas were the first humans to become ninjas, so it became their duty to watch over the tablet where Kaguya was sealed."

"Cool," Randy said, hearing that this temple held something that was the beginning of ninjas.

"They're also close allies to the youkai," Naruto said with a grin. "The heiress is also a friend of mine."

"What's her name?" Kuroka asked, looking curious.

"Hinata Hyuuga."

_Time Skip…_

"Amazing," Danny commented as they stared at the tablet in awe. "This thing actually has something sealed in it."

"It's the basics of Sealing," Naruto explained since he was good at Sealing, not as good as his father was, but still enough to be proud of. "With the right seals and kanji, you can seal anything into anything, dattebayo."

"…Anything?" Danny asked as he thought about his Evil Piece Set. "Can you seal magic energy in…I don't know…a chess piece?"

"Probably," Naruto said with a shrug as he started thinking. "With the kanji for 'magic' and 'energy' on a chess piece, it could work."

"But what if this chess piece is an Evil Piece?" Danny said with a mischievous grin.

Naruto figured out what his King and started grinning as well.

"Well, as your King, I order you to find a way to seal magic energy in my Evil Pieces to make them stronger," Danny said in an official tone, grinning a bit.

"Yessir!"

_Time Skip…_

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto cried as held the blue haired girl in his arms, her eyes dull and lifeless as blood fell from her lips and from the hole on her chest.

"Get a healer, quick!" Hiashi ordered frantically as he looked at her oldest daughter with shock.

"My baby!" Hitomi cried as her husband held her, her shoulders shaking as tears fell from her eyes. Their youngest daughter, Hanabi, was staring at her sister with tear filled eyes.

"Damn that Orochimaru!" Hiruzen cursed as he looked at the damage the White Snake caused.

"I'm sorry, Hiashi-sama," a Hyuuga healer said as he lowered his head, looking at Hinata's lifeless body. "But it is too late…she is gone."

Hitomi cried as she heard that. She ran towards her daughter and grabbed her from Naruto's arms.

"Isn't there anything we can do to save my baby?" she cried as she looked at everyone with tearful eyes.

"…There's a way," Danny said as he limped towards her, Siesta supporting him. "But it would require her joining my Peerage."

"As long as she's alive, just do it!" Hitomi begged to Danny, who reluctantly nodded.

He summoned his Evil Piece Set and took out a pawn that has some kanji on it. The young Phenex told Hitomi to place Hinata to the ground, to which she did gently.

"I prefer it if it was your choice, but I guess you can't have everything," Danny placed the Pawn Piece on her chest and started chanting. The sky turned dark and red and the chess piece started glowing.

"I command thee, Hinata Hyuuga, on my name, Danny Phenex. Become my servant and walk these lands as a Devil. Thou shall lead a new life as my Pawn, comrade and friend! Now rise!"

The Pawn sank in her chest and with a flash of bright light, the blood on Hinata was gone as well as the wound. She slowly opened her eyes and saw everyone staring at her.

"W-w-what h-happened?" she said as Devil wings spouted from her back. Her family immediately hugged her, crying with relief.

_Time skip…_

The group of young Devils were walking through a dark forest, the night filled with the sounds of little critters and birds. It's been a month since they left Japan and were now in the middle of nowhere.

"I keep telling you, we are lost, nya," Kuroka said in a deadpanned voice.

"We're not lost," Danny said stubbornly as he looked at the map. "We just…don't know where we are."

"Isn't that the same as being lost?" Naruto asked, tilting his head.

"..." Danny avoided looking at his friends.

"You are never holding a map again, nya," Kuroka said as she swiped the map from Danny's hands.

A rain cloud appeared on Danny as he felt depressed about them getting lost because of him. Siesta tried to cheer him up, but she seemed to be making it worst.

"So where do we go?" Jake asked as he looked around the forest, feeling something familiar in the air.

"We just keep moving forward, nya," Kuroka replied.

"…I'm feeling something in the air," Naruto suddenly said as he looked around the forest. "We're being followed!"

He grabbed some kunai in his pouch that was attached to his leg. A figure leapt away from the bushes before the kunai could hit it.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Everyone watched as the mysterious figure blew out a stream of fire towards them. Hinata reacted quickly as she ran towards the attack.

"Juken: Hakkesho Kaiten!" she swirled around, creating a dome of chakra that blocked the fire.

"Phenex Fire Cannon!" Danny shouted as he fired a cannon ball made if black fire towards the intruder. Instead of dodging, the intruder just opened his mouth and swallowed the attack, much to their shock.

"Thanks for the food!" the figure said as he licked his lips. They finally got a good look at him: he was about their age, maybe eleven, has salmon-pink hair, black, slit-like eyes and sharp canine teeth. He was only wearing a pair of trousers that looked travel worn and a white scarf that has a scale-like pattern.

"Why are you attacking us?" Danny asked as he readied himself for any other surprises.

"Because you took my friend!" the boy shouted angrily. "Give me back Lisanna!"

"Who?"

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Danny quickly dodged as a fire-covered fist was aimed at his fist.

"Give me back my friend!" he exclaimed as he tried to hit Danny.

Randy, Jake and Naruto dogpiled on him, restraining as they pinned them to the ground. The boy almost escaped if it wasn't for Naruto using his signature move: the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

"Woah, this guy's a strong one!" Randy commented as he strained to keep the boy's arm down.

"We don't have your friend!" Danny exclaimed to the boy. "We don't even know where we are!"

"Liar!" the boy exclaimed. "I have her scent and it's…you don't have her scent!"

"You can smell her?" Danny asked as they let the boy go.

"That sounds perverted," Naruto commented.

"Damn it!" the boy exclaimed as he started sniffing the air. "Found her!"

"Maybe we can help?" Danny offered.

"Really?" the boy said with an excited grin. "Thanks! I guess you guys aren't scum after all!"

They all stared at him with a deadpanned expression.

"What's your name?" Jake asked as he felt the magical energy of a dragon around the boy.

"Natsu Dragneel!"

_Time Skip…_

"Can we really join your peerage?" Natsu asked as the white-haired girl stood behind him, looking at the group of Devils that helped her.

"Sure," Danny said with a grin. "You guys are awesome! With you, my peerage will become strong!"

"Yeah," Randy said. "You guys were the cheese out there!"

"We're cheese!?" Natsu exclaimed in shock.

They all gave him a deadpanned look as he bit his arm, only to spit to get off the taste. He then licked his arm again, complementing whether he taste good or not.

"Anyway, what do you say? Join my peerage?" Danny said with a grin.

"Hell yeah!" Natsu exclaimed. "I always wanted wings!"

"We would be happy to," Lisanna said with a gentle smile on her face.

Danny grinned as he summoned his Evil Piece Set.

"Then please lie down."

_Time Skip…_

"WE'RE NEVER LISTENING TO YOU TWO AGAIN!" Danny, Jake and Randy shouted as they, Naruto and Natsu were running from a herd of lizardmen, who looked pissed, especially at the laughing duo of Naruto and Natsu.

_Time Skip…_

"Hey!" Danny exclaimed as he saw a blue-haired boy and a red-haired girl about his age on the ground, both looking like they've seen better days. Their clothes were torn and their bodies were covered in wounds and blood. "You two alright!?"

The blue-haired boy slowly opened his eyes and looked at Danny. He slowly reached out his hand, to which Danny took, seeing if he could help them.

"Please…save her…" he whispered to him. "Before…they…get here…"

He then fell unconscious again. Danny stared at him then at the girl before he stood. Borrowing his blonde friend's favorite technique, he made a hand seal before focusing his Devil energy.

"Phenex Bunshin no Jutsu!" with three pillars erupting, three figures that look like Danny appeared. With the extra help, Danny managed to carry the two strangers towards the cabin they were staying.

_Time Skip…_

"Eh? You're an Exorcist?" the Devils exclaimed as they looked at the blue-haired boy, who was eating the stew Danny made. Next to him was the girl, who was looking at the ground, looking very shy.

Their names were Jellal Fernandes and Erza Scarlet, both ran away from the church and were being hunted down by other Exorcists.

"In training," the boy said as he finished the stew and looked at his companion with a worried expression. "I was trained to be an Exorcist for my church, but then I figured out what the Angels in charge were doing to orphans, forcing and turning them into weapons for the sacred weapons that were blessed by God."

"I'm really starting to wonder who the real bad guy is…" Randy commented. "I mean, we're Devils, but we don't do all that shnasty business."

"Not all Devils are like us, nya," Kuroka explained. "Some of them could be very nasty, so nasty that they would belong in the Old Faction, nya."

"So I guess that applies to Angles as well," Danny said with a thoughtful expression. "So where will you two go?"

"We…don't know," Jellal said as he looked down. "The church was only home we had."

"If you want, you can travel with us," Danny suggested, getting their attention.

"You mean become a…Devil?" Jellal said in an uncertain tone.

"You don't have to join my Peerage to join us," Danny said with a smile.

"…You Devils aren't like what the church taught us," Jellal said with a small smile.

"Yeah, but don't get used to it," Danny said. "We're the nicer ones. If you've met my brother…let's say you'll be scattered in the wind."

"…I see."

"…Thank you…" Erza said quietly but gratefully.

Danny just smiled at them, so did everyone else.

_Time Skip…_

"If we want the church to leave us alone, then we must become Devils," Jellal said, looking exhausted from their fight with some Exorcists. Luckily, they were novices, so they weren't that much of a challenge.

"Are you guys sure?" Danny said, wincing a bit since the Exorcists used light-based weapons, a Devil's weakness. "Being part of my Peerage can give you protection from the church, but it's a one-way door."

"Yes," Erza said with a determined expression in her usual meek face. "We're tired of running. I want to feel safe without dreading to fall asleep."

Danny looked at her and then at Jellal. With a nod, he summoned his Piece Set and took out a Bishop and a Knight.

"Then please lie down."

_Time Skip…_

"England sure is stoney," Naruto commented as they walked through the city of England, looking at the amazing sights, like the big Ferris wheel and Big Ben, the clock tower.

"And damp," Jake said as he felt how damp the atmosphere was, his jacket over his shoulder.

"Well, I don't think we're going to learn something here," Danny said, the jacket wrapped around his shoulders. "So I guess we just relax for the day."

"Yeah!" Naruto and Natsu exclaimed. "Let's play around!"

"Hinata-chan, Lisanna-chan, make sure those two stay out of trouble," Danny said with a sigh.

He was not letting them get a chance to do something both incredible and stupid.

Like when they painted Mt. Fuji.

"Hai."

Kuroka, who was smiling at the scene, suddenly stiffened as she felt a familiar energy.

A nekomata.

She looked up from the roof tops, but the presence disappeared. But it was there, faint as it was.

"Kuroka-chan?" a voice said, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked and saw Danny looking at her. "You okay there?"

"I'm fine, nya," she said with a grin. "Let's explore!"

On the roof tops, behind a chimney, a boy about eleven years old with brown, spikey hair and amber eyes was looking at Kuroka. He was wearing a black blazer too big for him, black shorts and boots that were too big. On his belt was a gun and a holster made of fine leather.

His name was Train Heartnet, a young nekomata in the streets of London. On his belt was his trust Hades, a gun that his father gave him before he was killed.

"A…nekomata?" the boy said, seeing that the girl has a similar yet different aura. "No…a nekoshou."

He winced as he remembered the pain his master inflected, saying that his job was to kill all nekomata and nekoshou he met.

Slowly, he started stalking the nekoshou, hoping this would be the last time he'll kill his own kind.

_Time Skip…_

"You better drop the gun, or else," Danny said as he was pointing a finger gun at Train, who was pointing his gun at Kuroka, who was tied up and kneeling on the ground. They were having a standoff on top of Big Ben, standing in front of the giant face of the clock.

"I have to do this," Train said, his face emotionless, but his eyes were conflicted. "If not, then he'll kill her…"

"Who will die?" Danny said as he kept pointing at Train. "Who's threatening you?"

"That would be me," a voice said behind Danny. Without warning, Danny felt an incredible amount of pain behind him. With a scream, he fell to the ground, his back smoking as his healing ability tried to heal him.

"M-master," Train said with a hint of fear as he stared at the white-haired man that was wearing a suit. On his hand was a sword handle with nothing on it. There was blood floating on the air, giving a shape of a sword.

"Train-kun," the man said in a sickly voice. "Why haven't you killed that nekoshou?"

"I-I…"

"I guess you don't care about her," the man said as he stepped aside, revealing a girl with short, brown hair wearing a flowery kimono. She was also beaten and bruised.

"T-T-Train…" she whispered weakly.

"Saya!" Train shouted with panic in his voice. His hands shaking, he slowly faced Kuroka with a tearful expression.

"I'm sorry," he said as he pointed his gun at Kuroka. He then pulled the trigger and Kuroka was shot in the chest. With a gasp, she fell to the ground.

"KUROKA!" Danny exclaimed. He then glared at the white haired man that made the kid do this. "You fucking bastard! I'll kill you for this!"

"Shut up, you Devil shit," the man said as he kicked Danny in the gut. "With my invisible sword, you won't be able to move thanks to its light properties."

Train stared at Kuroka, the woman who had been so nice to him, before walking to his master and to the girl. He stood in front of them with his head bowed down.

"Please…" he said as tears fell to the ground. "No more…don't make me kill my own kind anymore…"

"Then you don't care for your little friend here?" the man said as he patted Saya's shoulder.

"…No…" Train said.

"Then do as I say and keep killing this filthy cats," the man said with a sneer.

"Filthy, nya?" a voice said behind him.

Without warning, an explosive amount of pain erupted on his back. Train and Saya all stared at the scene with wide eyes as the man was sent flying towards the edge of the tower. The that cause it was Kuroka, who was looking very alive.

"You're alive!?" Train said in disbelief. "But how?"

"I'm a Queen," Kuroka said with a wink. "I can be as hard as a Rook and as fast as a Knight." She then turned to the girl. "Are you alright, nya?"

"H-hai," the girl said with tears of relief streaming from her face. "Thank you."

They were suddenly interrupted by a roar of anger. They all looked and saw the man running towards them, his invisible sword ready to cut them in half. He swung his sword, only to be blocked by a blade made of black fire.

"WHAT!?"

He stared at the blade, which was connected to Danny's arm. There was also another blade on his other arm, which the Phenex used to swipe at the man, cutting his chest.

"You son of a bitch!" the man exclaimed and swung at Danny, only for him to block the invisible blade. Thanks to the blood stain on it, he could see where the blade would reach. "Why isn't the light weakening you!?"

"Because I have Bishop that uses light," Danny said as he kicked the lunatic away. "And thanks to our daily spars and my healing abilities, I'm almost immune to light."

The man growled and was about charge again when a bullet suddenly hit his shoulder, causing him the drop the sword, which clattered and fell off the edge and towards the dark streets of London. He stared at Train, who was pointing his gun at him.

"You ungrateful little brat!"

"Shut up, Greed," Train said in an angry but calm voice. "This is for all of my kind who you forced me to kill!"

He then fired, hitting Greed in the gut, the legs and then the arms. The white haired man stumbled back and lost his footing. He fell to the streets of London, screaming until they could no longer hear him.

With a sigh, Danny and Train fell to their knees, exhausted either physically or emotionally. Kuroka walked towards Danny as Saya went to help her friend, hugging him tightly.

"Thanks, Danny-kun, nya," Kuroka said with a smile as she helped the boy up.

"We're family, Kuroka," Danny said with a grin. "It's what we do."

_Time Skip…_

"Eh!?" Danny and Kuroka shouted as the rest of the group stared at the two in front of them. Train and Saya had small bags on them as they looked at the group in front of them. "You want to join my Peerage?"

"Yeah," Train said with a nod. "I don't want to stay here anymore, and besides, you guys are alright."

"I…I don't want to be a Devil, but I want to go where Train goes," Saya said shyly.

"Well…you don't have to join my Peerage to come with us," Danny said while rubbing his neck. "I mean, Siesta's just my maid." He gestured at the black haired maid, who bowed.

"Really?" Saya said with a hopeful expression, though it turned suspicious. "…Will I have to be a maid?"

"…No?"

"Then alright!" Saya said with a smile.

"…But I still want to join your peerage," Train said as he looked at Danny. "I want to thank you for saving us from the bastard. So please let me join!"

"Alright," Danny said with a small grin. "I got a new comrade."

_Time Skip…_

Two years since Danny and his peerage began this journey and things have changed for them. The peerage grew to a big group and Danny felt himself getting stronger.

He also became closer to his peerage, seeing them as family.

They were currently on a ship they…borrowed from a corrupted business man who tried to take over a small village. Gato or whatever was his name. It was a good thing they were there before he could even begin his terror.

He was looking at the night sky, sighing sadly. He opened his dimension pocket and took the small figurine of Recca that Rias gave him.

"Rias-hime…"

_Time Skip…_

"Pervy Sage!" Naruto exclaimed as they stared at a big man with spikey, white hair and wearing a red robe and green trousers. On his back was a giant scroll and on his forehead was a giant forehead protector that had the kanji for oil. He was also wearing wooden sandals. He seemed to be in his fifties, but looked very fit for his age. He also had a big wart on his face.

"I told you not to call me that, brat!" the man exclaimed.

"Who's he?" Jake asked, getting the man to perk up.

"I'm glad you asked," he said before he started doing a weird dance and swirling his white hair around. "I am the great sage that travels across the land. The master of toads and one of the greatest shinobi in all of history. Woman want me, men envy me. I am Jiraiya, the Toad Sage!"

He finished this with a weird a pose. Everyone stared at Jiraiya with a deadpanned expression as crickets broke the awkward silence.

"He's also a pervert," Naruto added.

"I'm not a pervert!" Jiraiya exclaimed before he moved his hands that made the females uncomfortable. "I'm a super pervert!"

Even the crickets quieted down.

"…Are you sure he can help us?" Danny asked, looking at his Rook.

_Time Skip…_

Danny was panting as he stared at the behemoth of a man in front of him. An incredibly muscular man with spikey black hair and a giant scar on his rugged face was also panting, grinning madly as he stared at Danny with an excited gleam in his eyes. His friends were behind him, unable to help since this challenge was issued only to him.

"You look as thin as a toothpick, but your eyes have power," the guy said with a grin.

"…You're strong too," Danny said with a grin. This guy could give Sairaorg a challenge. "If you join my peerage, you can fight stronger opponents. Even stronger than you."

"Hoho! Interesting," the man said with a grin. "What's your name, pipsqueak?"

"Danny Phenex. Yours?"

"Gaou Rikiya."

_Time Skip…_

Danny was on all fours, fear filling his entire body. The right side of his face was bleeding because of the giant slash mark across it. Not even his Clan's healing ability can completely heal this. His peerage was around him, lying on the ground, groaning in pain. He looked up and saw a giant red dragon looking at him.

Why did he challenge the Great Red? This was a being that was almost as old as time!

Oh right, because he was destroying a village full of peaceful people. Why a godlike creature would waste his time like that he will never know.

He stared at the Great Red's eyes and he found himself captivated by the power within it. He never felt so small before. Tears fell from his eyes as he realized how insignificant he was compared to this being.

He was about to give up, to beg for his life when the red scales he was staring suddenly remind him of something, or rather, someone.

He suddenly remembered his training and why he was training.

"I can't lose…" he whispered as he tightened his fists and glared at Great Red with a defiant expression, surprising the big dragon. "I won't lose!"

He shakily stood up and with a roar and a moment of either bravery or stupidity, he charged. His wings appeared behind him, revealing black and white flames that were growing for every step Danny took until he flew towards the Great Red. He started making a dense ball that was made from his flames before they expanded and swirled behind him like blades.

Combining his two Rooks' finishing move, Danny roared loudly as he and the Great Red met head on.

"Phenex Black Flames: Explosive Spiraling Blade!"

After the attack, Great Red stood over the broken body of Danny, who was trying to stand up, refusing to give up. On his chest was a big wound caused by Danny, but it was just a scratch for him.

He was looking at Danny with interests. Those black flames of his reminded him of someone. And the boy managed to injure him, something that hasn't been done for a long time.

"What is your name, little Devil," he said in his booming voice.

Danny was taking deep breaths as he stared at the majestic being in front of him.

"Danny…Phenex…" he said, wheezing a bit. Even breathing hurts.

"…Danny Phenex…I will remember that," he said and before Danny could react, the Great Red flew away, back to his Dimensional Gap. He was right about that feeling. He went out from his Dimension and felt something he haven't felt since the War of the Great, the power of his rival.

He gave a rare grin as a tear appeared in front of him, disappearing into the red, swirly skies.

Danny stared at Great Red before he disappeared. Tears of relief fell from his eyes. Relief that he and his peerage were still alive. He started laughing and crying at the same time.

He heard Siesta calling his name and rushing towards him. He just closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_Time Skip…_

"Who are you?" Danny said as he stared at the man with shock.

The man only had one arm and one eye, yet he threw Danny to the ground like he was just some common thug.

"I am just a weary traveler," the man said with amusement. He stared at Danny with an interest gleam in his black eye. "I must say, you are rather skilled, boy. Especially since you only have one eye."

Danny covered the right side of his face, remembering the one sided battle he and his peerage had with Great Red.

"But you also have one eye, and one arm!"

"True, but I trained myself longer than you have," the man said. "And I have a family trick."

"Cool," Danny said as the man helped him up. "…Can train me? It's really hard to fight with just one eye."

"Why not," the man said with a shrug. "I've got nothing better to do than waste away. What is your name, kid?"

"Danny Phenex," Danny said with confidence. "What's yours, sensei?"

"Shisui Uchiha."

_Time Skip…_

"Sensei!" Danny exclaimed as he and his friends gathered around Shisui, who was coughing up blood. "D-d-don't worry, sensei! We'll heal you!"

"No…you can't," Shisui said with a smile, looking scary because of the blood. "This…sickness is a curse…I got years ago…I already accepted…my fate…"

"T-then I'll use my Evil Piece to revive you!"

"Don't," Shisui said, stopping Danny from getting his set. "I…already accepted…and I…been through too much…my family…my clan…let me rest in peace, my student…"

"Sensei…"

Shisui looked at Danny and smiled. He had lost his way years ago due to the incident that was forced on his best friend to betray his clan and kill them. He managed to survive and was about to save him from the bastard who controlled him, only for him to be cursed.

He wandered around the world, waiting to die, feeling hopeless. That was, until he met the young Phenex. This past six months, Shisui actually enjoyed training the boy and his peerage. For the first time in years, he was happy.

He placed a hand on Danny's shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze.

"Thank you…my student…" he said with a smile. "...Can I ask you for two favors?"

"W-what?" Danny said as he wiped the tears away.

"Please stop my friend," he said. "Itachi has been forced to do things that would make him mad. Please save him…as for my second request…"

He looked at Danny and his eye started morphing from black to red that had three tomoes circling the pupil. Danny stared at the Sharingan in awe, seeing how powerful his sensei was because of it. But he's sensei told him he was strong not because of the Sharingan, but because he work hard for his strength, something Danny admired about him.

"Please…take my Sharingan," he said, causing Danny to stare at him in shock. "Let…me see the future…through you…"

Danny stared at the man in shock before he slowly nodded. Shisui smiled one last time.

With Kuroka's and Hinata's help, they managed to give Danny Shisui's Sharingan. He looked around the place in wonder, feeling a bit of a headache for seeing things so differently. It was also hard since it was like he was wearing monocles and had both his eyes open.

"Goodbye, my student," Shisui said with a smile on his face, his breathing slowly decreasing. "…May we met again…in somewhere peaceful…"

Soon, the life left his body and he laid there, finally at peace after years of suffering.

Danny stared at his sensei before he started crying. Through his grief, he didn't realize that his Sharingan changed shape, the tomoes merging and turning into a four-point pinwheel around the pupil.

_Time Skip…_

Three and a half years since their journey began. Danny, who was collecting water from a river, the water and ground covered with snow. Stared at his reflection. His skin was more tanned and rugged. Combined with the kind look on his face, it made a lot girls they encountered on their trip drool at him. His black and white striped hair grew longer, covering half his face where the scar was, as well as his teacher's Sharingan. He grew taller and more muscular, though he looked skinny because of the baggy clothes he wore: the white shirt under a black hoodie. He liked them better than his suit.

As he filled the buckets with the clean water, he heard a shout in the woods in front of him. It sounded like a girl. Putting the buckets down, he flew towards the wood, avoiding the trees in front of him. He stopped on top of a branch and saw something that made his blood boil.

A girl about fourteen years old with pale skin and light purple hair was being held by two burly looking guys. Her clothes were ripped open, revealing her ample chest under a purple bra. Her skirt was on the ground, revealing her purple underwear.

"Now don't be like that," the man on the right said as he tugged on the girl's bra, causing her to whimper. "We promise ya, it'll be fun."

"We're gonna make you enjoy it," the other man said with a sick grin as his hand moved towards her panties. "So just relax."

"HELP!" the girl cried as she struggled from their hold.

"Who d'ya think is gonna help ya?" the first man sneered. "Ya'r nothing but a freak!"

"He's right," the man agreed. "You and your ice magic isn't welcome, so no one's gonna help you!"

"Wanna bet?" a voice said behind them.

Surprised, the two turned around and the second guy suddenly lost his head.

"Kotsubo!" the other man shouted before a hand pierced his chest. Shocked, he stared at Danny's angry face, which was intensified as his Sharingan was glaring at the man. He died with that terrified expression.

Danny removed his hand from the man's chest, using his fire to burn the blood away. He despised rapists. They reminded him if his brother.

He looked at the girl, who was looking at him with a terrified expression. She wasn't terrified because he killed them, she was terrified that he might do the same thing to her.

Danny stared at the girl before he turned his head to avoid looking at the state of her clothes. He took of his hoodie and threw it at the girl, making her look surprised.

"Put that on," he said with a small blush on his face.

The girl stared at him then at the hoodie before she put it on. It was big, so it covered her entire body.

"Are you injured?" Danny asked, looking at the girl once she was covered.

The girl nodded, pointing at her leg. Danny checked it and saw a large bruise on the side.

"That's a nasty bruise," Danny said as he picked up the girl, surprising her. "There's some First Aid back at the campsite. I'll treat your wounds there."

The girl didn't say anything as Danny flew through the trees with his wings made of black and white flames. She stared at the wings with fascination. Normally, because of her kind, she would stay away from fire, but these flames were different. They didn't feel hot, the feel…nice.

"…Thank you," the girl whispered. Danny heard her and gave her a gentle smile, something that made the girl blush. "What's your name?"

"Danny Phenex, at your service," he said with a grin that made the girl blush deeper. "You?"

"…Mizore Shirayuka…"

"Nice to meet you, Mizore," Danny said as they arrived at the campsite, where his friends were waiting for him.

_Time Skip…_

A pink haired girl was lying on the ground, blood spilling from her chest from the stake those hunters stabbed at her. She stared at the moon, which was full and beautiful.

She was Moka Akashiya, a vampire, but not just a vampire, but a High Class Vampire, those who can live in the sun and stronger than those Low Class vampires.

She didn't want to die yet, there were things she wanted to do. She wanted to grow up, go to school, make friends and fall in love.

Tears fell from her eyes as she slowly felt her life fade away.

"What the?" a voice said, getting her attention.

She looked up and saw a boy about her age with black and white hair looking at her with wide eyes. He quickly knelt down, looking at the wound.

"Please…" Moka whimpered. "I…don't want to die…"

The boy looked at her while thinking of something.

"Are you willing to be my servant?" the boy asked the girl.

Moka wanted to live and she didn't care if she became a servant. Her kind maybe prideful, but she was always different due to her Sacred Gear.

"Y-y-yes…" she whispered.

"Very well then," Danny said as he summoned his Set. He took out a Pawn and placed it on Moka's chest, but it didn't do anything. Surprised, Danny placed another Pawn. When it didn't do anything, he placed his last Pawn, and still nothing.

"What?" Danny exclaimed as he looked at his Pawn pieces. "That must be some Sacred Gear."

Danny went here because he felt a Sacred Gear nearby. Hoping to find a new member, he found the pink haired vampire on the ground, dying. When she said she wanted to live, Danny decided to turn her into a Devil.

But now, he can't because he didn't have enough pieces.

"Wait…" Danny said as he noticed the Mutated Piece in the case. He picked it up and wondered if this would work. He placed the Mutated Piece on her chest and it worked.

"I command thee on my name, Danny Phenex," he said as the sky turned crimson and the Piece started glowing and sinking in the girl's chest. "Become my servant and walk these lands as a Devil. Thou shall lead a new life as my…Piece, comrade and friend! Now rise!"

The Piece disappeared in her chest and the blood and wound disappeared. Moka opened her eyes and sat up, her new wings appearing behind her. She stared at Danny, who was offering a small smile and a hand to the girl.

"Welcome to my Peerage."

_Time Skip…_

"Are you sure about this, Danny?" Jake asked as he looked at his King and friend.

"Sure as can be," Danny said as he explained his idea that they would separate and train on their own. "For one year, we will meet again in Japan before going home to the Underworld. Together, we're strong, but we still need to be strong by ourselves."

"Sounds fun," Natsu said with a grin. Hearing the words 'becoming stronger' got him excited.

"…Some of you will be in pairs," Danny said as he stared at Naruto and Natsu.

"Yeah!" Natsu and Naruto exclaimed as they high fived.

"Pairs that I will decide!"

The two boys groaned in disappointment.

With that Danny assigned those who wanted to be paired with partners that could help them.

Surprisingly, Erza wanted to go alone, saying she needed to stop relaying on others. Jellal was a little reluctant, but he agreed. The ones who were going solo were Kuroka, Jake, Randy, Gaou, Erza and Jellal.

Those in pair were Naruto and Hinata, Natsu and Lisanna, Train and Saya, Moka and Mizore, and Danny and Siesta, since it was her duty to accompany him. Siesta was really happy about it.

"We start tomorrow."

_Time Skip…_

"Excuse me?" he asked to the orange skinned girl with red hair. She was wearing a black shirt, skirt and boots and silver armor that covered her stomach, legs, arms and neck. On her arms were heavy-looking shackles.

He was currently in another reality that was filled with humans that had extraordinary powers that could match the Devils in his world, thanks to this strange guy named The White Titan, who said he would find some valuable help here. He also said that he would lose two Pieces after this.

He and Siesta were walking around a place called Jump City, getting attention because of Siesta due to her maid outfit, when suddenly the girl fell from the sky in a blaze of green fire.

The girl started shouted something in her weird language. Danny couldn't understand, but did knew that she was both angry…and frightened. He then stared at the handcuffs.

Raising his hands in a peaceful gesture, he slowly walked towards the strange girl, who was glaring at him with those glowing eyes. When he got there, he touched the handcuffs and used his supernatural strength to break it, revealing another pair of handcuffs, which he broke as well.

They fell the ground, making a small crater to the ground.

The girl rubbed her wrists and looked at Danny, who was grinning.

"Are you alri-?" he was suddenly cut off when the girl grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him.

Siesta stared at the scene with shock as Danny's brain shut down due to the surprise kiss. The girl than pushed Danny to the ground, glaring at him.

"If you do not wish to be destroyed, you will leave me alone," she said before flying away.

"…You're welcome?" Danny said as Siesta helped him up.

Suddenly, they ducked as a red projectile was sent towards them. They looked and saw a guy about seventeen glaring at them on top of a car. He had spikey hair and was wearing a black domino mask. A red shirt with a yellow R on the shirt, bright green pants and gloves, black boots and a black and yellow cape.

"I won't let you destroy this town!" he exclaimed as he charged at Danny with a Bo staff.

Danny sighed as he felt a headache coming.

_Time Skip…_

"So you're a half demon?" Danny asked, looking at the violet haired girl with pale skin. "Never seen a demon before, especially a half."

"Aren't you a demon?" Raven asked in an unemotional voice, looking at Danny.

"I'm a Devil, there's a difference," Danny explained. "I'm also from another universe since this weird guy teleported me here."

"Why?"

"Something about finding two new comrades for my peerage," Danny said as he looked at Starfire helping Siesta, who was now his Pawn. "…Do you want to be part of my peerage?"

Raven stared at the Phenex with wide eyes.

"Why do you want me?" she asked with a sad expression. "I'll only bring trouble."

"My life is already filled with trouble," Danny said with a grin. "Besides, you seem like an okay person to me."

Raven blushed a bit by that. She looked down, thinking a bit.

"…Are you sure you want me to join?" she asked in a hesitant tone.

"I wouldn't be if I asked," Danny said with a grin.

"Then…yes," Raven said with a nod and an excited gleam in her eyes.

_Time Skip…_

"Where are they?" Danny asked as he, Siesta, Raven and Starfire walked through the streets. Starfire was wearing purple boots, skirt and a blouse. Raven was wearing a dark blue hoodie and pants with black boots.

"You did just say Japan," Siesta commented as she remembered about their meeting place. "You weren't really specific."

"…Idiot," Danny said as he face palmed, berating himself. They then turned to a corner where he bumped into someone. He managed to stay on his feet but the person who bumped him wasn't so lucky.

He suddenly felt something from the person in front of her, a Sacred Gear. He looked down and saw a girl on the ground.

"Ow," the girl said as she rubbed her bottom, pouting cutely.

"Sorry about that," Danny said as he helped the girl up. She looked a year younger than him with blonde hair and blue eyes. He also noticed that she was wearing white nun clothes. He offered a hand to the girl, which she took with a smile.

"Thank you, mister," she said as she stood up. "May God Bless you."

Normally, Danny and Siesta would wince at the name of God, but thanks to Jellal, who has a habit of praying, Natsu and Naruto, who just prayed to annoy God, got used to it. Raven and Starfire winced a bit as they felt a sharp pain through their heads.

"No problem," Danny said as he looked at the nun. There was a mixed aura about her, a mixture of happy and sad. "But don't call me 'mister,' we're almost the same age. I'm Danny Phenex. Behind me are Siesta-chan, Rachel-chan, and Kori-chan," he pointed at the maid, half-demon and alien.

"I'm Asia Argento."

_Time Skip…_

"You cannot win, Devil scum!" a Fallen Angel named Dohanseek shouted as he sneered at Danny, who was glaring at the man, two blades made of flames on his arms. Asia was being protected by Raven and Starfire as they fought some Stray Exorcists, killing them with their powers.

"I don't need to win," Danny said as he looked at the strange stone that had some Mayan writing on it. This stone had the power to remove Sacred Gears from their host's body. "I just have to make sure that you lose!"

He made two fire clones and had them attack Dohanseek while he charged at the tablet. Dohanseek realized what he was trying to do and tried to stop him, but those clones were annoying. Just as he managed to destroy the two clones, Danny jumped towards the tablet, raising his blade.

"No!" he shouted as Danny slashed at the stone, cracking it in two. The stone unleashed a large amount of magic energy.

"Uh oh," Danny said as he started backing away from the tablet. "It's gonna blow!"

The remaining Stray Exorcists heard him and started running away, exiting the abandoned church.

"Raven, get us out of here!" Danny said. Dohanseek glared at them before he threw a Light Spear at the group.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Raven surrounded the four in a black dome and teleported them away before the tablet exploded, destroying the church.

Outside the church, the dome appeared and released the group.

"Is everybody okay?" Danny asked as he looked at his friends and his eyes widened when he saw the Light Spear in Asia's stomach. "Asia-chan!"

The nun fell to the ground and Starfire caught her, the blood covering the rags she wore.

"Danny-kun…" Asia said as she coughed some blood. "Thank you…for being my first friend…"

"Don't worry Asia-chan," Danny said as he took out his Evil Piece Set and took out his last remaining piece, the Pawn. "I won't let you die!"

He placed the pawn on the dying girl's chest before he started chanting. When he was finished, the Pawn went inside Asia and her wound disappeared. The former nun looked at Danny with wide eyes as she felt different. On her back were Devil wings.

Danny took off his jacket and draped it over Asia, hiding her modesty.

"Welcome to the family, Asia-chan," Danny said with a smile. Asia stared at Danny before tears appeared in her eyes, tears of happiness. She went and hugged Danny, crying happily. He petted the crying girl on the back, smiling gently.

_Time Skip…_

"There they are!" Siesta exclaimed as she pointed at the large group in front of a Ramen stand where Naruto, Natsu and Gaou were having an eating contest.

"Danny-kun!" Kuroka exclaimed as she spotted their King running towards them along with Siesta and his three new Pawns.

"Hey guys!" Danny said with a grin as he saw his friends again after a year of being apart. They looked taller and stronger than last time they were together. "I'm happy to see you again!"

Suddenly, he was tackled by Moka and Mizore, sending them to the ground.

"I miss you, Danny-kun!" Moka said before she leaned to his neck. "I miss the taste of your blood!"

Danny laughed and leaned his neck back, giving her permission.

"Kapu-chu!" she said before biting in his neck, surprising the three new Pawns. She moaned as she tasted his blood and it ran through her throat.

Mizore just hugged Danny, snuggling into him.

Danny just blushed a bit from the position they were in.

Naruto, Train, Natsu, Jake and Randy were laughing at them while Asia, Erza and Jellal looked at them with a blush on their face. Saya and Lisanna were giggling. Kuroka had a mischievous look on her face while Gaou and Raven didn't care.

Without warning, Kuroka pounced at them wanting to join. Siesta didn't want to lose she joined the hug. Starfire joined as well since it looked like fun to her.

It's good to have his friends again.

And in three months, he will finally see his princess again.

_Meanwhile…_

"Yes, Issei-kun," Rias said as she looked at the brown haired pervert in front of her. "We are all Devils."

Five years since Rias saw Danny and things have changed for her. She grew taller and more beautiful. She also grew stronger due to her training. Akeno has also grew taller, though she was shorter than Rias, and was as beautiful as Rias. Shirone was still short, short enough to be mistaken for a middle school student, much to her ire. She looked the same except she now has two hairclips that had cats on her hair.

They were in a school called Kuoh Academy, which used to be an all-girls school until her father, the director, turned it Co-ed.

Her peerage has also grown. First was her Knight, Kiba Yuuto, an excellent Swordsman that had a Sacred Gear Sword Rebirth that could make any sword. Then there was Bishop, Elsa, a Yuki-Onna that was born in England. Rias rescued her when she was captured by some magicians that were wandering through her territory.

After her was Theresa Fowler, her first Pawn. She wasn't strong, but she was great with a Bo staff that it rivaled Kiba's skills. Then there was her second Knight, Rose, a girl from a family of hunters that hunted magical creatures. She defected from her clan when she realized that they kidnapped her and killed her parents.

Her second Pawn was Gray Fullbuster, a magician that specialized in Ice Magic. They met when Gray was dying on the streets after getting attacked by a Fallen Angel who he refused to join. He also had a weird habit of stripping without knowing. Her other Bishop was Gasper Vladi, though she frowned a bit when the young feminine Dhapmfir was having trouble controlling his Sacred Gear, the Forbidden Valor View, the ability to freeze everything he sees. He might have been her most powerful Piece since she used a Mutated Bishop to reincarnate him.

Her second Rook was Eve Lunatique, a human weapon that was created by Tearju Lunatique, the sister of Ajuka Beelzebub. And then there was Saeko Busujima, an ordinary human that excelled Kiba in sword skills. She was also a sadist like Akeno, which was probably bad for her enemies.

And now, in front of her was her new Pawn, Issei Hyoudou, one of the infamous Perverted Trio. He was staring at her and then at everyone in the room with a shock expression. The Sacred Gear that he held must have been a strong one if it required using all of her Five Pawns.

"Eh?"

"You're a Devil to, you know," Gray said, unaware that he was in his boxers.

"EH!?"

She smiled a bit. Her family grew bigger. And she was happy for it.

**Phew! This is one long chapter. My hands are cramping! Hope you like the chapter, even though it was so confusing. Next chapter, Return of the Phenex and the Battle of Brothers! And here's Sairaorg's Peerage!**

**King: Sairaorg Bael**

**Queen: Minerva Orlando**

**Bishops: Juvia Lockser, Rufus Lore**

**Knights: Tenten, Pandora**

**Rooks: Gajeel Redfox, Orga Nanagear?**

**Pawns: Rock Lee(Two Pawns), Choji Akimichi, Ember McLain, Cana Alberano, Esmerelda, Dora(Two Pawns).**

**Hope you like his Peerage. Also, I decided to change Sona's Pawn. Instead of Ruruko Nimura, it will be Levy McGarden. Before I go, here's an Omake!**

**Omake 3: a Queen's True Love**

Yullebuna, the Queen of Riser Phenex, was staring at the purple sky of the Underworld, sighing sadly. She looked at her room and her lip curled in disgust when she saw her King, Riser, sleeping soundly on the bed, the other girls sleeping uncomfortable with him.

She despised the man who turned her into his Queen against her will. And now, she was forced to do all of those perverted stuff to satisfy his lust. He would hurt her, make her cry before violating her endlessly. It made her feel dirty.

There was a time when she thought about ending her life when _he _stopped her. He didn't know that he stopped her, but she would always be grateful to him, Danny Phenex.

The boy was warm, warmer than his brother. He wasn't lustful and didn't like women for their bodies. He was also nice, not making everyone feel like they were below him and treated them like equals. He was so different from Riser that she couldn't believe that they were brothers.

She remembered crying when she was about to end her suffering when Danny suddenly walked towards her, carrying a basket of cupcakes. She was surprised when he saw that he was looking for her, giving her the basket of treats.

She asked why then he replied that he noticed how sad she looked and wanted to make her feel better, even though he was Riser's Queen. He told her that if she ever has any problems, he would try to help her.

She was so touched by his kindness that she cried happily.

And like the rest of the Phenex Clan's maids, she developed feelings for the young Phenex. Thanks to him, she was able to go through Riser's actions. He would always comfort her and give her some sweet treats, and even complimented her, something Riser never does.

She was sad when Danny left, but understood that he did it to defeat his brother to save Rias, the girl he had interest in.

Now, she was waiting for his return, to see his smile and the warmth from his kindness.

She stared at the moon and smiled, thinking about the black and white haired Phenex, hoping to see him soon.

She may never tell her feelings to the young boy, but she was just happy to be near him.

**Okay, my hand is really hurting now, so I'm ending it here. Next chapter, I will introduce Riser's Peerage. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! See you later!**


End file.
